The Confusion of Lust and Love
by Athazagoraphobiac
Summary: It all begins when Elena runs into Damon Salvatore on her way to the annual Founders Gala. And she isn't wearing her vervain necklace. **WARNING** Lemons. Lots and lots of lemons. Be Warned.
1. The Incident

**Authors Pre-Note: ***WARNING*** **Lemons and smut! Quite a bit of it. Be warned now. NOT FOR CHILDREN

* * *

Elena leaned back against the headboard of her bed, arms crossed and legs sprawled out before her. Her eyes remained fixated on the silver locket and chain lying on her desk across the room as she reached out one arm and grabbed the glass of water that had been placed on the bedside table twelve hours earlier by her Aunt Jenna. The water was stagnant and she scrunched her nose at the unappealing taste, but forced down a gulp to quench her achingly dry throat anyway. She sat the glass back down and returned to sitting stone still, staring at the necklace.

The necklace was the cause of it all. It was why she had sat in the same place for exactly twelve hours and forty-three minutes. It was why she had sat there alone. It was why Stefan was so angry with Damon, even though Elena wasn't sure if Damon was really to blame.

Every night, as Stefan prepared to leave Elena's room for the evening, he would lightly touch the necklace that hung gently below her throat, kiss her cheek, whisper goodnight, and go.

Elena knew how important it was to him that she wear the necklace at all times. It was the only protection he could offer when he wasn't by her side. Although he couldn't be there to protect her physically, he blessed her with the promise of always protecting her mind. With that necklace, Elena would always have control of her thoughts and actions when coming in contact with those that could take her control away. "Those" meaning vampires. "Vampires" meaning Damon.

Stefan had asked – no, begged – her to never take the vervain-filled locket off. And she had promised.

_Promised._ Elena groaned, and her shoulders sagged an inch.

The day he begged her to wear it always, she took his hands into hers, stared into his loving eyes, and promised.

Yesterday she broke that promise. At the time of taking it off, breaking the promise didn't cross her mind. She didn't think of how she had ensured Stefan that she would never take it off. The only thought running through her mind was, _This necklace does not match._

Elena lifted her hands and rubbed them over her face and into her hair.

_How shallow_, she thought to herself, _I took it off because it DIDN'T MATCH?!?! _The words she wanted to scream echoed in her mind.

After the fact, the necklace not matching seemed so very inconsequential. It was a stupid reason for taking the necklace off and she hated herself for being so self-absorbed that she couldn't suck it up and wear the necklace with the dress.

But she had been self-absorbed. She had been shallow. She had only been concerned with matching her accessories to her outfit. And she had willingly chosen to take the necklace off.

Elena shivered lightly, but refused to get up and grab a jacket, or pull the blankets over herself, or close the window that had been left open by Stefan when he stormed out.

Instead, she forced herself to recall the events of the previous day. She wanted to try to figure out if what happened had been because she took the necklace off, or because she had participated of her own accord.

* * *

"Oh, Elena," Jenna gasped, clasping her hands together in front of her face as Elena descended the staircase. "You look just…wow." Her eyes glistened with forming tears as she stared in awe at her niece.

Elena blushed and went to stand in front of her. "Just wow?" she giggled and glanced down at her outfit.

Jenna had given her the floor-length gown the prior week to wear for the nights event. The dress had belonged to her mother. The black silk hung perfectly around her delicate frame. The front of the dress dipped low, stopping just below her breasts, and the back, starting at her waist, flowed down her body perfectly. Had the back of the dress extended only an inch lower, her rear would have shown for everyone to see. The top of the dress tied in a bow behind her neck and the ends of the two tie straps dangled elegantly against her bare back. Her rich brown hair was twisted into a sophisticated up-do with a few loose curls framing her face. In her ears she wore simple diamond studs, and around her neck – nothing.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

Elena smiled and swung her arms around her aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Jenna."

"I just can't believe how grown up you are," Jenna sighed as she returned Elena's hug.

Elena laughed. "Well, it had to happen some day, I suppose."

"I suppose," Jenna nodded and stepped back. "Your mother would probably say you're too young to be in this dress."

Talking about her mother had always been difficult for Elena. Although the pain was beginning to subside, and she probably owed that to Stefan entering her life, she still wasn't entirely ready to face that road yet. The road that would lead her to accepting her parents passing and her finally moving on.

Elena smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah. She probably would."

Jenna instantly understood the mistake she had made and worked to change the subject. "So, are you looking forward to this Founders' Gala?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. I always look forward to standing around in uncomfortable heels while people praise the town."

Jenna laughed. "Don't ya' just love the priorities that come with being a Gilbert?"

"Woo. Hoo," Elena sighed. She had always hated being a child born into a founding family. She hated the attention. She hated feeling like she was bonded to this town. She hated the galas. Thunder rolled outside and taps on the roof and window began as the rain started to fall. And she most definitely hated the galas when they were in crowded family mansions due to rain.

"So is Stefan picking you up?" Jenna asked as she went to find Elena an umbrella in the living room closet.

"No, he went out of town for a bit," she replied, thinking to herself about how he should be done hunting about now, "but told me he'd meet me there."

"Ahh. Got'cha'," Jenna nodded, coming back into the room with the families black umbrella. "You need a ride then?"

Elena had been planning on driving herself, but the thought of trying to find a parking spot in the too-small parking lot made her cringe. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem," Jenna agreed, handing Elena the umbrella. "You're going to need that more than me," she said, pulling her own hood up over her head. "See ya' out there." And with that, she opened the door and ran out into the pouring rain to get the car.

Elena smiled to herself. _Thank God for Aunt Jenna_, she thought with adoration. _She risks being soaked just so I won't get wet. She really is the next best thing to Mom._ She sighed at the thought of her mother, pulling up a memory of her mother struggling to carry her and that same black umbrella to the car when she was just a child. They had ended up slipping in the front yard and landing right in a mud puddle. They were covered in the mud, and her mother just laughed and laughed as she loaded them back into the house to clean up.

Tears threatened to form as Elena felt her face growing warmer. She shook her head, lifted the umbrella, and stepped into the rain, hoping it would wash away the potential tears and the memory.

* * *

Jenna mumbled under her breath as she honked her horn at the stilled traffic leading into the extremely long driveway of the mansion that belonged to the mayor of Mystic Falls. Vehicles were backed up with, it seemed, no possibility of continuing further.

Elena sighed to herself, thinking about how Stefan was probably already inside waiting for her. At the rate this line was moving, which was not at all, she would reach the mansion when the gala had ended. Although that idea seemed tempting, she didn't want Stefan to be alone.

"Hey, you know, it's okay to drop me off here. I can walk up there," she said, reaching into the backseat for the umbrella.

"Elena, we're still a little over a mile away," Jenna replied, shaking her head.

"Seriously. It's not a problem. I'll probably get up there quicker by walking."

Jenna opened her mouth to respond, but knew Elena was right. There was no way they would reach the front any time soon. She sighed. "Okay, but be careful. Watch where you're walking in those heels. There are lose rocks on this driveway and I would hate for you to fall."

Elena smiled again at how caring her aunt was. "I will, Aunt Jenna. I'll see you tonight," she said, cracking the door open and opening the umbrella before stepping out herself.

"I love you!" Jenna called before the door shut.

Elena turned to look at her and nodded, acknowledging that she had heard her and that she loved her, too.

Jenna backed up slightly, and then turned around in the opposite lane, heading back towards their home.

Elena held onto the umbrella tightly as she started forward, wrapping her free arm around her waist, frowning into the cold.

She had only been walking for two minutes before she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and someone crowd under her umbrella with her. She gasped and tried to jerk away from the intruder.

"Hey, now, I'm just trying to get out of the rain. No need to be so rude," the male voice chastised in a velvety smooth voice, holding her in place.

Elena looked up to the face and let out a sigh full of relief and disgust.

"Why can you never let anyone know you're approaching?" she scolded, slightly glad his arm was holding her still or else she may have fallen due to the shock.

Damon smirked down at her, "Well, where's the fun in that? I would be giving up the opportunity to see the look of sheer terror in your face."

Elena rolled her eyes and pushed at his side with as much force as she could conjure up. "I'm so glad you enjoy me being scared. And no, you may not share my umbrella."

Damon laughed. "Then it's a damn good thing I didn't ask then, isn't it?" He pried her fingers from the rod of the umbrella, without any effort at all on his part, and took control of it himself. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself, and started leading her forward.

Elena let out another sigh and started moving, knowing she had lost this fight. She stared at the ground as she walked, slightly embarrassed at being this close to Damon. When she had first met him, she had been completely in awe of him. He was gorgeous. Everyone in Mystical Falls knew this. And he could be charming, when he felt it necessary to be. She had even questioned her relationship with Stefan at one point as she fantasized thoughts of being with Damon.

But she knew who Damon really was. He was cruel and cold. He was selfish, egotistical, and chauvinistic. He was a vampire like Stefan, but unlike Stefan, he embraced and enjoyed the monster that resided in him. He would let that side of him take over and he would kill innocent people for their blood. And she hated those things about him.

She shook her head and shivered slightly with the cold. She didn't want to think about being this close to him anymore. Instead, she switched her thoughts over to Stefan, the good vampire, the man she loved, who would be waiting for her inside the mansion. As she pictured his face, the way he would smile at her when he saw her, she felt herself being led off the hard concrete and into the soft, wet, thick grass.

Her head snapped up and saw that she and Damon were now walking parallel to the mansion and into the woods that surrounded the property. They were still three quarters of a mile away from the sparkling lights and music projecting from the home.

She stopped walking and stepped away from Damon as much as she could while still remaining under the umbrella. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

Damon rubbed the top of her arm with his free hand, a gesture meant to be comforting, and smiled at her. "I just want to show you something."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Want to show me what, exactly?"

"Elena, do you have no confidence in me?" he asked, a fake expression of hurt appearing across his face.

"No," Elena responded bluntly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll get you in there so you have oh-so-much fun at the party soon enough. I just want to show you something here really quickly. It's just within the trees."

Elena stood staring at him, then looked towards the mansion, calculating in her mind just how wet she would be when walking through the doors if she decided to walk the rest of the way in the rain.

"Elena," Damon sighed, taking one finger and turning her face back to his. "I promise, you will be safe. And you will like what I'm going to show you." He stared into her eyes and after a moment of still seeing her hesitation he continued, "I mean, really…do you want to actually be at this gala anyway?"

Elena bit down on her lower lip and looked down at the ground. No, she did not want to be at this gala.

"I thought not," he smiled, wrapping his arm back around her waist and starting forward again. This time, she allowed herself to be pulled along.

They walked for several minutes before Elena finally spoke up. "Damon, my feet are killing me in these shoes. I thought you said this was just within the trees?"

Damon shrugged, "Give or take."

Elena's jaw dropped. "Damon," she moaned in a whining manner.

He laughed, "Look, we're almost there. See there up ahead," he nodded towards where the trees started clearing.

They stepped out of the surrounding trees into a neatly kept clearing. In the center of this clearing was an extremely large, white gazebo with an extra-long, extra-wide picnic table placed in the center of it.

Damon led Elena across the clearing and up the steps of the gazebo. He then sat the umbrella down on the concrete flooring without bothering to close it, as she bent down to take off her strappy heels that she had been complaining about hurting her feet during their walk. After she had sat the shoes to the side, he returned to her side, and placed his arm back around her waist.

Elena looked around the gazebo. She noticed that she couldn't see past where the gazebo platform stopped due to the curtain of rain that surrounded them on all four sides. She then looked up and gasped. The roof of the gazebo was made completely of glass. She could see the raindrops splashing against it and the dark sky where several stars shone through the clouds beyond that. It was beautiful.

"Wow," she said quietly to herself.

"I thought you would like it," Damon said.

She jumped very slightly, his voice bringing her out of her momentary stupor. She felt his arm wrapped around her waist and she slowly started walking away, trying to be sly about getting away from his touch. This gazebo was too private. Earlier when he had first wrapped his arm around her, they had been standing beside a line of cars. Here, the rain blocked her from the outside world. It blocked them from the outside world.

"Well… um… this is great, Damon," she said, putting a hand on the picnic table then turning back around to face him. "Thanks for showing me it," she smiled slightly, trying to be polite, "…so I guess we'll be going back now?" She said the last half as a hopeful question, and starting walking towards the umbrella.

Damon reached the umbrella before she could, folded it down, then threw out into the rain and into the trees. He turned back to her, "Or," he began, "we could stay a while."

Elena stood in shock, staring at the place where the curtain of rain had momentarily parted for the umbrella. The woods were pitch black. The umbrella was black. There was no way she would be able to find it. Anger flashed across her face.

"Why the hell did you do that, Damon?" she glared at him.

"Elena," he smirked, moving towards her, "I already told you. I think we should stay a while."

She felt her heart stutter uncomfortably. Damon always knew how to make a girl nervous. He knew just how much charm was needed for her to swoon.

She turned her back towards him to cover the blush creeping up to her cheeks, and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She was frustrated with his behavior, angry at him for bringing her here, and slightly scared for her life. But at the same time, she could feel her pulse quicken at the thought of being alone with this man, feel the blush that would betray her embarrassment, and started battling to keep down the feelings she first experienced when meeting Damon.

She stood that way for quite a while before lowering her hand and building up some strength. She would demand that he take her to the mansion.

"Damon," she said harshly, while spinning around to face him. She had been fully prepared to berate him. She had not been prepared to be standing nose to nose with him and her strength faltered. "Uh… t-take me to…back to the…the mansion…now… please?" she stammered, her eyes falling to floor between them.

"Elena," he breathed quietly, his cool breath flowing into her face, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I would really, really like to stay here a while."

She fiddled with her fingers in front of her nervously. "Why?" she whispered, trying not to inhale his scent when he spoke.

"Because…" he paused, reaching up between them to lift her chin so that her face was facing up towards him, although her eyes remained down cast, "I like the privacy here."

She exhaled slowly and her body trembled as she took in his words. _Privacy._ The word echoed in her mind and she let her eyes slowly move from the ground up his body, stopping before reaching his face, and then back down. Earlier she had not allowed herself to really consider how Damon looked tonight.

He looked astonishing.

The black Armani suit fit his frame perfectly. The skinny tie he wore loosely around his neck kept his look youthful. Elena let out another jagged breath. He was incredible looking. Better than any man you'd see on television or in the pages of a magazine. And he was standing only three inches from her.

She heard him let out a slight chuckle and her eyes shot up to his face. "What?" she demanded, taking a step back.

He matched her step back with his step forward, keeping the slight distance between them the same. "You must forget," he started, arching an eyebrow, "I'm a vampire."

She felt her heart jump. _He's going to kill me_, she instantly thought. "A-and?" she asked.

"And, Elena," he smiled, "I can hear your little heart beat." His smile grew. "Meaning, I can hear every stutter, skip, and momentary stopping it does."

Her eyes searched his face for something further. Why did it matter if he could hear her heart if he was going to stop it from beating indefinitely in just a few moments?

His smile widened even more as he realized she didn't know what he was talking about. "Elena," he started, "your heart gives away how you feel about being this close to me," He took a step forward, leaving just an inch between their bodies, "and it's giving away that you like it."

Realization of what he was talking about hit her hard and her head shook vigorously while a blush crept back up to her cheeks. She attempted to take another step back and instantly ran into the edge of the picnic table. Her hands gripped the edge. She didn't like the feeling of being trapped.

"I do not," she spat, surprised at how steady her voice came out.

He smirked and his eyes lit up as he spoke, "Yes, Elena, you do," he leaned his face towards her, "And trust me, I like it, too."

She tried moving to the left, but he slightly angled his movements so that she couldn't pass.

"Damon, I want to go to the gala now," she said, her eyes returning to the concrete floor.

He stood quietly before lifting a hand and running a finger lightly across the base of her throat. "You're not wearing your necklace, Elena," he said softly.

Her hand snapped up to grasp the place where her necklace should have been. Her thoughts ran wild for a moment trying to figure out why she wasn't wearing it, then she remembered. _This necklace does not match._ Her eyes shifted back up to his. "And? What? You're going to force me to do something?" Anger replaced her feelings of helplessness.

"No," his hand ran gently down her arm, "I don't think I'm going to need to."

They stood in silence before he placed his hand on her hip and stared into her eyes. Her breathing accelerated, but she didn't look away.

"Elena," his voice and his eyes took on a new softness. "I care about you, and I would never hurt you," his fingers began to make slight rubbing movements on her hip, "and if I'm being perfectly honest, I think about you… a lot."

Elena felt her mind began to swirl. What was he saying? Why wasn't she looking away? Why could she feel herself falling into his eyes? Why was Stefan's image washing away every time she tried to picture him?

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Damon, are you trying to control my mind?"

He laughed slightly, "No. I'm not."

Elena's face fell in confusion. "You're lying," she said quietly.

"No," he stressed again, "I am not."

She shifted her gaze to the floor again. _He has to be lying_, she thought to herself. Feelings she thought were long gone began flooding back into her mind and body and she couldn't come up with an understandable explanation as to why she felt them again other than he was doing it.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "You feel things for me, don't you?" he said slyly, a smirk playing at his lips.

"N-no," Elena stammered. She was convinced he was doing this to her.

He closed the gap between them, pressing his body into hers and her into the picnic table. "Elena," he breathed into her face, "don't lie, dear."

Her eyes slowly moved up from how they were pressed together to meet his eyes again, then back down. Her fingertips clung tightly to the smooth wooden picnic table behind her. She opened her mouth to deny it again, but words didn't come out. She tried several more times with the same result. She was so confused.

Damon smiled. "I knew I wasn't the only one with these feelings," he whispered.

His hand remained on her cheek while the other snaked its way around her waist and to her back. Elena's body shivered against his touch and he smiled again. Slowly, he lowered his face until his was just half an inch from hers.

Elena's eyes lifted again to meet his smoldering gaze. Her knees weakened and she slouched down only slightly as his grip around her waist tightened and he held her in place. _I don't want this to happen?,_ she thought to herself, but even she could hear the question in the statement.

Damon smirked when she didn't push him back, then closed the gap between their lips.

Elena's mind filed with a fuzzy haze that she had never experienced before. Heat raced through her body as his lips pressed against hers. Every thought she had was completely wiped away and she could only concentrate on the kiss. Her hands fell from their positions on the table edge and went limp. She didn't kiss back, but she felt his lips molding around hers with even more pressure. She felt his hands grip tighter as well on her cheek and back and could sense his frustration at the fact she wasn't kissing back.

"Damn it, Elena," he moaned against her lips. "Kiss me," he demanded huskily in between the kisses he placed upon her lips. "I know you want to," he said, his breathing coming out roughly.

Her will to remain still began to falter as his tongue began to run across her lips. He moaned against her mouth as he tasted her. His moan broke her. Elena opened her mouth and returned the pressure between their lips, her hands remaining at her sides. Their tongues danced together and her heart beat rapidly with the excitement she felt coursing through her body.

Damon smiled against her lips as she kissed him back and dropped his hand from her cheek. He placed his hands on either sides of her hips and lifted her gently to sit on the picnic table without breaking their kiss. He went to take a step forward to move between her legs, then realized the gown she wore would not allow such an action. He broke the kiss and looked down, a growl deep within his chest rumbling quietly.

Elena opened her eyes, relieved yet unhappy that the kissing had stopped. "What?" she whispered quietly, her breathing escaping her in uneven pants.

His gleaming eyes met hers. "Your lovely dress," he smiled, "is restricting how close I can get to you," he responded honestly.

Her eyes dropped to her dress that was wrapped tightly around her legs, only allowing her ankles and feet to move freely. "Oh," she breathed. Again, a wave of relief then unhappiness washed through her.

"I could always tear the bottom half off, you know," he whispered seductively.

"You can't!" she gasped, as her eyes widened in fear, and clutched at her dress. "This was my mothers!"

"Okay, okay," he nodded, "No tearing the dress. Understood." He stood quietly, staring down at her garment, before snaking one of the hands at her hips up her side and to the top of her neck. He gingerly fingered the tied straps. "A better idea, anyway, would be no dress at all," he said, staring passionately into her eyes.

Elena felt her head becoming light and body start to melt as she took in his words. He wanted to see her naked.

And what scared her was she wasn't shying away from the idea.

_He's doing this to me,_ she thought. _There's no way I can fight this._

Elena placed her hands back on the edge of the picnic table and pushed forward gently so that her bare feet touched back down on the concrete. She stared in his eyes and her body shivered again due to a mix of his proximity and the cold concrete now under her feet.

A flash of excitement shone in Damon's eyes as he gently pulled at the bow around her neck. The silk fabric strips slipped out of the tie easily and he held them for just a moment before dropping them and his hand back to his side.

The silk gown flowed like water down Elena's body and to the floor. On her bottom half, she stood in a black lace thong that she had worn so people wouldn't see her undergarments in the tight fitting dress. On her top half, there was nothing but bare skin.

Damon's lips parted as his jaw went slightly slack at the scene before him. He knew her dress had not really allowed for a bra to be worn, but he didn't really expect there not to be one. But there she stood, her delicate breasts exposed, the nipples hardening with the cold air.

Elena felt her blush creep back over her body as she saw him staring down and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. She started to lift her arms to cross across her chest, but his hands grabbed them and kept them at her sides.

"Elena," he said with a slight groan, "you are beautiful." He smirked and his eyes moved up to meets hers again.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was met with his lips crushing against hers. This time, his kiss was rough and filled with passion. She moaned quietly against his mouth and he flattened his body against hers even more. She could feel his excitement pressing against her bare belly. This brought out another moan from her lips.

Damon pushed her back up the picnic table and leaned her down onto her back. He placed his hands on her stomach and stared down at the girl before him lying on the picnic table, her legs dangling over the edge.

"You know," he smirked, climbing up onto the picnic table and straddling her hips, "if you were any other girl, I would just take you," he said sinisterly, leaning down to her face with his hands placed on either side of her head, "but I want you to really," he whispered into her ear roughly, "really enjoy this."

Elena whimpered softly beneath him, flashes of Stefan reaching portions of her mind that weren't clouded. She lifted her weak arms to push against his chest, knowing that for some reason, she needed to leave this place.

He took her arms and raised them above her head, holding them down with one hand. "Elena, darling, will you please stop trying to fight me?" he asked softly, planting kisses along her neck, stopping occasionally to inhale her scent.

The haze that had filled her mind started swirling again with each kiss placed against her bare skin.

Damon smiled as he sensed her resistance dissolving. He returned his lips to hers and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, groaning against her lips.

While his right hand continued holding her arms above her, his left glided across her collar bone and down to just above her left breast. He lifted his face from hers to gaze down into her eyes, searching for any trace of fear or resistance.

There was none.

He looked down between their bodies to watch his hand slide down to cup her breast. He could feel her hardened nipple beneath his palm grow even harder with his touch. He gently applied pressure as he began to massage the breast. As his fingertips found her nipple, she writhed beneath him. Damon turned his eyes back to her face.

Elena's head had dropped back, her eyes closed. Her swollen lips began to turn red as she became more and more aroused. He applied more pressure to her nipple with his fingertips, lightly squeezing and flicking, and watched as a deep moan escaped her.

Damon licked his lips, feeling himself growing harder beneath his designer suit pants. He leaned up and removed his jacked, then his tie, dress shirt, and undershirt, so that he was left straddling above her bare-chested.

Elena's breath halted, then sped as she stared at his perfect body. Her fingers twitched as she felt the urge to feel his rippled chest. She started to move her hands to do so, but he leaned back down, again holding her arms above her head. He stared into her eyes.

"Elena," he whispered smoothly into her ear, "do you want me?"

Elena closed her eyes as her body jerked slightly at his words. She could feel herself getting wet beneath her thong. Stefan's image appeared somewhere far in her mind and she didn't respond.

Damon waited for her response. He began to kiss along her jaw line and asked again, "Do you want me, Elena?"

Elena's mouth parted, the fog clouding her mind again and Stefan's face slowly drifting away. She held onto the image and tried ignoring Damon's soft kisses.

Damon let a small snarl escape him. He was an impatient man and he was tired of playing games with Elena while she tried to deny her emotions.

"Elena," he breathed against her ear, "Do," he pressed his body closer to hers, "you," running a hand down her breast and to her wet center, "want me?" he growled, running his palm along the outside of her underwear.

Gasping, Elena arched her back reflexively, and moaned.

"Say it," Damon commanded.

Her body pressed into his and she shook her head. _I'm supposed…to be somewhere,_ Elena thought, trying to push away the raw needs of her body.

Damon parted her legs and moved both of his legs in between them. "Elena!" he yelled, crushing his groin to her wet middle. "Tell me you want me!"

Elena panted as she felt him ram against her. "Damon," she moaned. She felt every inhibition slip away.

Damon released her arms and propped himself up with one hand while his other fondled her breast, "Yes, Elena?" he asked, staring down into her face.

"Unghh," she moaned and arched her back, "I want you! I want you! I want you!" she gasped, chanting what he had told her to say.

Damon suddenly felt overcome with sexual frustration from having to wait for her to agree for so long. He leaned down and placed his mouth around her hardened nipple, sucking the little peak before placing smaller kisses on the soft surrounding mound. He then kissed his way across her chest to her other breast and began licking and sucking that nipple.

Elena's hands moved down from above her head to finally touch the man above her. She ran her hands through his hair as he sucked on her breasts, then ran them down his heavily muscled back, gripping at him tightly whenever a shot a pure pleasure would resonate through her body. She felt one of his hands slip away from her breast, down her stomach, and stop at the hem of her thong.

"Quick question," Damon said, lifting up from his place at her breast and glancing up at her, "were these," he took one finger, pulled the hem of the thong up, and let it snap back down to her skin, "your mothers as well?"

Elena's brows furrowed as she thought about his question, confused as to why he would ask it. "Um…no…" she responded. As soon as the word 'no' left her lips, she heard a ripping sound. Her eyes shot down to her now naked body.

She stared at Damon and he shrugged.

"They were in the way," he said simply.

She turned her eyes to the now shredded undergarment lying on the concrete floor and felt her blush start spreading over her body.

She was completely naked.

Completely naked with Damon Salvatore hovering over her.

Suddenly Damon slammed both of his hands on either side of her face, growled, and pressed his body her even more, holding her completely still.

Elena jumped underneath him from being startled by the sudden movement and noise, her eyes shooting back up to his face. She gasped and pushed against the picnic table with her palms trying unsuccessfully to sit up and move away from him.

Damon's eyes were turning pitch black, reddish-blue veins were appearing across his face, and two pointed teeth were growing in length. All the tale-tale signs of a hungry vampire.

Damon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, allowing the gruesome facial features to disappear again and his teeth to return to normal length.

"Elena," he started, opening his eyes to look back at her, "you've got to stop blushing." He lifted a hand that was beside her head and ran it along the side of her body. "Blood appearing that closely to your skin drives me a little crazy," he smirked.

Elena's stiff body relaxed a little into the picnic table as his hunger vanished from his face. Her eyes glanced down to his hand resting on her hip.

Damon continued, "And I would really prefer not to kill you while doing what I'm about to do to you."

Elena's eyes shot back up to his and her body shuddered. "W-what do you mean?" she whispered while the fog that was becoming uncomfortably common started to swirl again in her mind.

Damon grinned, placed a kiss upon her cheek, then moved his lips to whisper softly against her ear, "You'll see."

Elena's eyes fluttered close as he spoke into ear, a chill running through her body again. She sighed as she suddenly felt him planting kisses down her throat, stopping momentarily to suck at her jugular, then down and across her left breast, her stomach, her hip bone, and then…

She gasped and her back arched as Damon ran his tongue between her vaginal lips. Her fingertips dug at the picnic table.

Damon lifted a hand to gently massage her right breast as he kissed and licked her wet center, carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves that would send her into oblivion. He then slowly entered a finger from his left hand into her tight opening.

Elena bucked her hips instinctively, crushing his mouth and hand to her.

Damon smirked against her middle, then entered a second finger into her. His eyes closed as he took in the moan that escaped her lips and he began to gently pull his fingers out, then move them back in.

Elena's mouth fell slack as she panted, every portion of her body alive with electricity. Her mind went blank of anything but the pleasure she was currently experiencing. She groaned again as he began to slip his finger in and out more quickly, curving them ever-so-slightly to hit her g-spot. A bolt of pleasure shot through her as his tongue began to lightly wrap around her clitoris.

Her hands moved up to wrap into his hair. "Damon," she moaned. Suddenly, she felt him stop all movement and lean his head up. She looked down at him and her heart stuttered with how heart-breakingly gorgeous he was. Then a feeling of concern washed over her as she saw the devilish smirk on his face.

"I must warn you, Elena," he started, "I'm not Stefan. I don't always play nice." He bent down to flick her clitoris with his tongue, then looked back up at her, "And I'm not always gentle."

Elena stared at him, only one sentence playing through her mind, _I'm not Stefan._

Stefan. He wasn't Stefan. And she loved Stefan. And she should only be doing this with Stefan.

Then, as his tongue touched her sensitive area, the thoughts of Stefan washed away.

"So, Elena, do you want to play this game with me?"

Elena dropped her head back onto the picnic table and nodded. In this moment, the only thing she cared about was how he touched her and how she wanted him to do it more.

Damon chuckled, then gripped her bundle of nerves with his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue simultaneously. His two fingers that were still inside her began to vigorously ram into her and his hand on her breast kneaded it roughly.

Moaning, Elena dug her nails back into the picnic table, wanting the feeling of him over her, touching her, to never stop.

She cried out his name as she felt her body reaching its climax.

Damon sensed how close she was and stood up, removing his mouth and hands from her body.

"What are you doing?!" Elena moaned, gasping and angry that he had stopped right before her orgasm.

"I told you, love," he placed his hands against the picnic tables edge and leaned towards her, "I don't play nice."

He then reached down, unzipped his pants, and smoothly took them and his boxers off.

Elena drew in a quick breath as she stared at his perfect body, her eyes trailing down to his very erect member. Unconsciously, she drew a tongue across her lower lip.

Damon smirked, watching her eyes move over him. He then placed his hands on her hips and lifted her from the table. Slowly, he turned them around, lying back on the table himself and bringing her on top of him, her knees on either side of him.

Elena moaned as her very aroused center brushed against his erection.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked quietly. As soon as Elena started to nod, he lifted her up and rammed her down on his penis.

A cry slipped from Elena's lips as her body surrounded his thick member. Pain and pleasure shot through her.

Damon moved her up and down his body with his hands, groaning with ecstasy at how tight and warm and wet she was.

It took only two thrusts for Elena to reach her first orgasm. "Damon! Ohhh, Damon!" she screamed, her hands running through her hair.

Damon continued to lift her up and push her down forcefully as she yelled his name. He rocked her body slightly as he pushed her on him so that her clitoris was stimulated against his body at the same time. He smiled as he smelled her orgasm and closed his eyes.

Elena threw her hands down onto his chest and dug her nails into his skin as he continued to thrust into her. She gasped for air as she started coming down from her first orgasm.

Damon sat up so that their bodies were pressed together, continuing to lift her up and down. He met her mouth with his and shoved his tongue in.

Kissing him back, Elena started moving up and down his erection by herself, propelling the movement with her knees. Damon, seeing that she was moving without his help, moved his hands between their bodies to pinch and flick at her nipples.

Elena dropped her head back as she felt herself about to come again.

Damon moved his lips to her neck, and inhaled.

Suddenly, Damon stopped his movement and Elena looked back at his face to see the signs of a hungry vampire return.

"Elena," Damon stared into her eyes, "I want to bite you."

Elena gasped and tried to push against his shoulders to get up. He held her still.

"Not because I'm hungry, dear," he gently reached a hand up to stroke her hair. "Because I want all of you. Your body. Your blood. Everything."

Elena tried to look away from his eyes and found that she couldn't. Instead, her mind began to spin and she knew there was no resisting. Slowly, she nodded her head.

Damon placed his lips against her throat. "Thank you," he breathed, and kissed her softly. Gently, he began to lift her body up and down his member again, increasing the speed with each thrust.

Elena's hands gripped at his back as she felt her clitoris rubbing against his body and him pushing inside her. She goaned, almost reaching the peak of her orgasm again.

Damon felt himself getting closer to coming and roughly rammed her down on him. "Elena," he moaned. Just as he was going to explode, he sank his teeth into her neck and groaned loudly.

Elena screamed as she simultaneously felt his teeth enter her, his erection pump under her skin, and her own body tipping over the climax point.

Damon continued to thrust himself into her as he went, letting her blood flow over his tongue and down his throat. He moaned again in bliss.

They continued to sit that way for a few moments, her still around his erection and his teeth still in her skin, each coming down from their high.

Damon moaned and leaned away from her throat, his face back to normal. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, then smirked. "You, Elena, dear, have been the best I've ever had."

Elena blushed and started to climb off of his lap. She blushed harder when he moaned from his still hard member slipping out of her.

She reached a hand up to the puncture wounds on her neck as she slowly picked up her dress and started walking towards her shoes. She heard a whooshing sound, then suddenly Damon was standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the side of her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

She looked up at him. "Why do you care if you did or didn't?"

His brows furrowed. "Elena, why would I not care?"

"You just made me have sex with you. You just care about yourself," she said bluntly and pulled away from him.

He let her walk away, not moving an inch himself. "What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to do what we just did."

Elena let out a disjointed laugh. "How could I say no while you're controlling my mind?" she responded, bending down to grab her shoes.

Abruptly, she was pinned against a post of the gazebo, Damon pressing his still naked body to hers, and rain running down her back as it dripped from the edge of the gazebo roof.

Damon held her face in his hands, "I already told you," he sneered, "I didn't force you to do anything. Everything you did, you did of your own volition."

Elena stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "B-but…I wouldn't do that… not to Stefan."

Damon chuckled without humor, releasing her face, and started walking towards his clothes. "Oh, Elena. How you underestimate your emotions for me. You _would_ do that to Stefan," he looked back at her with a smirk playing at his lips, "And you did."

Her eyes moved to the floor as she lifted her hand to once again finger the small holes left by Damon.

"And those," he nodded towards her lifted hand, "will be difficult to hide from him." He smiled as he began to shrug on his boxers and pants again. "I mean the sex, you could've lied about, but those…" he chuckled again.

Elena felt tears start to form against her waterline, and she turned her back towards Damon, staring into the curtain of rain. She hung her head, then felt Damon wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his cold chest touching her bare back. He lifted a hand and ran it along her cheek, wiping away a tear. He kissed the top of her hair.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he whispered, "I don't mean to be so cruel."

She shuddered as sobs began to escape her.

"You know, this really was about much more than sex to me."

She turned around to face him and was shocked to find true concern shining from his eyes.

"I care about you so much," he whispered, running his fingers lightly down the side of her arm, leaning down to kiss away another tear.

"I-I don't k-know what to do, Damon," Elena cried, placing her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around to her back and held her tightly. "I l-love Stef-fan."

"You love me, too, Elena!" he groaned against her hair.

Elena remained still against his chest, not wanting to agree with him, but not able to deny it either.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and moved her head back to stare into her eyes. "Elena," he breathed into her face, tears continuing to quietly escape her eyes, "you love me as much as you love Stefan. I see it in your eyes." He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, whispering, "And I love you, too."

Elena stared at his closed eyes, searching her mind for some way to respond, but not being able to comprehend the words that had just left his mouth.

Brusquely, Damon's eyes snapped open and a smirk appeared at his lips as he stared into her eyes, his hands not moving from her face. "Hello, brother."

Elena gasped and jerked away from Damon, searching the gazebo.

Then she saw him. He was across the way, water dripping off of his soaked clothing and hair, his hands hung at his side, a pained expression haunting his facial features.

She couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Here was his brother, staring into the eyes of the girl he loved, while she stood naked in front of him.

"Stefan," she whispered, feeling her breath being kicked out of her body.

As she began to double over, feeling faint, Stefan was beside her, holding her naked body against him for support.

"Elena," he stroked her hair, then his eyes landed on her chest, "where is your necklace?" he whispered. He glared up at Damon, "What did you do to her?!" he yelled.

Damon walked over to his dress shirt and suit jacket, and chuckled, "What a loaded question," he said to himself.

Stefan looked down to Elena and saw the two bite marks. A snarl erupted from his chest.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This was my first fanfiction. Whoo *wipes hand across forehead* And let me tell you, this is not easy stuff to write.

I started out only planning on writing a one-shot, just to give it a go. My story turned out much longer than I had anticipated.

I will only continue on to a second chapter if that is requested and wanted. If not, then this is it.

Hope you enjoyed!

*UPDATE* -- You guys have tickled me pink with your reviews. I'm humbled that you think so highly of my story. I'm pleased to say that because of your reviews, I will continue on to a second chapter. However, it will be a few days because I've got to figure out what will happen next. When I went into this, what's written now was all I had in mind because A) This was meant to be just a one-shot and B) I honestly didn't expect anyone to read, much less like, this story. But again, thank you guys for your kind reviews. See you soon!


	2. The Confrontation

Stefan glared at Damon, and Damon stared fiercely back.

Elena felt Stefan's body twitch, then stiffen as he warred with the decision of either staying by Elena's side or lunging for Damon.

With a low sigh, Stefan closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Elena, obviously choosing the first option.

"Typical Stefan," Damon chuckled, finally breaking his stillness as he slipped on his shirt and started buttoning it up. "Here I was expecting a good brawl," he looked directly towards Stefan with smug eyes, "a real reason to have a go at you." He shook his head and returned to dressing himself, "But alas, Stefan, the ever-so-noble vampire, must stay and protect the damsel in distress."

Stefan slipped off his still wet suit jacket and slipped it around Elena to cover her naked body. He pulled out the hair pin that held up her now messy up-do and let the brown locks fall across her back and shoulders. He pushed a few pieces away from her face and looked lovingly into her eyes, his hands on either side of her face. "Elena, are you hurt?"

Elena stared back at him, her eyes void of emotion. Slowly she shook her head to indicate she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

This time, Elena remained still, her face as blank as her eyes. _Am I okay?_ Her mind couldn't focus on anything long enough to make a decision either way. She could see Damon dressing and casting glances in her direction in her peripheral vision while Stefan stared tenderly at her. She could feel her muscles contracting achingly due to the cold night and wet jacket that hung around her, and a weight becoming more prominent on her chest. She could hear two different voices repeating themselves in her mind, _Are you okay?/ You love me, too! _Her breathing began to accelerate as she tried to make sense of everything going on around her.

Abruptly, she lifted a hand to her chest, her knees buckled, and she heard two voices yelling "Elena!" simultaneously as she felt gravity taking control of her body and then…

Nothing.

Darkness.

* * *

Elena took in a deep breath of air and her fingers gripped lightly at the soft fabric beneath her. Her brows furrowed slightly as harsh mumbled voices began making their way through to her consciousness.

"I swear, Damon, if killing you means protecting her, I won't think twice."

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt your dear brother. Or really, let me rephrase that, you _couldn't_ hurt your dear brother."

"I don't care if you underestimate me or not. The second I find out what really happened, you better hope you're far away."

A chuckle, "Why do I always feel your threats are just _so_ empty? You know what, that second is here, she's awake, and I'll be sitting on the front porch." Steps. A door shutting.

Hands wiping hair away from her face, "Elena?"

Elena's eyes fluttered open slowly, then took in the concerned face before her.

"Stefan?" she croaked, her throat dry.

Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Elena up into a hug against him.

Her bedroom door creaked quietly open as Jenna stepped inside.

Stefan lowered Elena back down. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I'm thirsty," Elena responded.

Jenna, not saying anything at all, stepped back out into the hallway and away from Elena's room.

Stefan placed a kiss on her forehand and began running a hand softly through her hair in a comforting method.

Elena looked around her, relieved to be in her own bedroom, but confused as to how she got there.

"Last night," Stefan started, seeing her puzzlement, "after you passed out, we brought you home. We called a doctor to come make sure you were okay. He said you were fine and guessed you may have suffered a mild a panic attack. His advice was to just let you sleep and see how you felt in the morning."

Elena nodded and rested her head against the pillow. Her eyes moved across the room and saw the black gown she was wearing lying across the back of a chair. She lifted the covers slightly and saw that she now had on her cotton pajamas.

Stefan smiled gently, "Jenna dressed you when we got you here."

She dropped the covers and her eyes shot up to his as the events of the previous night came flooding back to her mind. If they brought her back to the house as was, she would have been naked, only covered in Stefan's suit jacket, "Aunt Jenna?!" she shrieked hoarsely, pushing herself up with one hand, "What does she know, Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head reassuringly and placed his hands on her shoulders to lower her back to the bed, "Don't worry," he whispered, "she doesn't know anything."

"What did you tell her?" Elena asked.

Anger flashed in Stefan's eyes, "Damon," he spat, "told her you had a bit too much to drink at the gala."

Elena's mouth hung open as she gasped in disbelief. "She thinks I got drunk?! And what? Took my clothes off?!"

"Her response," Stefan said, "was 'Been there.'"

Elena closed her eyes, running her hands across her face, and groaned. Although she hated Jenna thinking she had gotten drunk at a Founder's Gala, she knew that story was much, much better than the truth.

The truth.

Another groan escaped her lips.

She had had sex with Damon. _Willingly?_ she thought, then shook her head. She would cross that bridge when the time came. Then he had confessed his love for her. And he had said she loved him, too. As much as she loved Stefan. Then Stefan had found them. And she had been standing naked in front of Damon. And Stefan had looked so sad.

She opened her eyes as Jenna stepped into the room with a glass of water. "Hey, Elena," she said softly, walking over to her bedside. Stefan stood and Jenna took his place on the bed.

She handed Elena the water and Elena quickly drank the entire glass, the aching feeling in her throat instantly dissolving, and handed the glass back

"How are you doing?" Jenna asked, running a hand across Elena's cheek.

"Better," Elena responded, forcing a smile that was meant to back up her words.

Jenna narrowed her eyes slightly, not entirely believing that Elena was better, but she decided not to pry and smiled back. "That's good." She sat still for a moment, staring down at the glass in her hand. "So…" she started, "I can trust that last night won't be a reoccurring event?" She glanced up at Elena.

Elena shook her head forcefully, "No, no, trust me. I've learned my lesson," she promised.

Jenna breathed a sigh of relief, "Good." She glanced over at Stefan then back to Elena, "Well, I guess I'll get you some more water."

As she started getting up, Elena reached out a hand to touch Jenna's arm, "Thanks, Aunt Jenna."

Jenna smiled and patted Elena's hand, then turned to walk out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Stefan was back at her side. "Elena…" he began quietly, looking towards the black gown on the chair.

Elena closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, dreading the conversation she knew was imminent.

"I need to know what happened last night," he stated simply.

She groaned and curled her body into the fetal position. How could she say the actual words that would convey last nights' story? How would she be able to look him in the eye and tell him what she and Damon had done? Her body shuddered and she felt tears brimming at the surface.

They sat in silence for several minutes before she finally sat up, her face now tear-stained. She turned towards him, folding her legs to sit Indian style, and placing her hands in her lap. She stared down at her hands, trying to find the words she knew she needed to say. The words she knew he had every right to hear. The words she knew he had every right to leave her because of.

"Stefan," she whispered, her eyes never leaving her hands, "I was on my way to the Founder's Gala to meet you," she said, deciding it would be best to start at the beginning. "Damon was there a-and…" A sob escaped her chest.

Stefan quickly moved to her side, embracing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "What did he make you do?" he said roughly into her hair.

She stayed quiet as thoughts ran through her mind. _What did he make you do? Make you do... Did he make you do anything?_

She decided going through with honesty would be the best policy. "I don't know if he made me do anything, Stefan," she said quietly, another tear rolling down her cheek.

He leaned back a few inches. "Elena, it's okay if you don't remember. You weren't wearing your necklace," he responded just as softly.

Her heart ached a bit. "If he compelled me to do things, would I not remember?" she asked, her hands beginning to twist and fidget.

"Only if he specifically said not to remember," Stefan replied, "otherwise, you would just remember not being able to make any other choice." He lifted her chin with one finger so that his eyes met hers, "Elena, if something happened and you think you agreed to it, it's okay to tell me. He made you think you were agreeing when really you couldn't disagree." Stefan's eyes were pained as he tried to convince her it wasn't her fault.

Elena doubled over and buried her head in her lap as more tears began to spill over. She felt Stefan leaning over her, his arms wrapped around her, his hands gently stroking the sides of her legs, and his chest against her back.

In that moment, she knew Damon hadn't been compelling her. During the entire event, she had stopped multiple times to question what she was doing. Had he been compelling her, she would've never been able to think about it- it was have just been.

The realization of this slammed into Elena and she began gasping for air, sobs choking her with every other inhale.

"Stefan, I slept with Damon," she cried suddenly, not lifting up.

His hands stopped moving on her legs and she felt his body go rigid. He sat silently for a few moments, then began gently rubbing her legs again. "Elena, you weren't wearing your necklace," he repeated. "You didn't have a choice. It's okay."

Elena felt her chest ripping in two as she shoved against the mattress forcefully, knocking him to the side. She crawled quickly out of the bed and started pacing on the cool wooden floors, her hands tangled up in her hair.

She shook her head and more tears flowed down. "No, Stefan. I," she patted her chest hardly with one of her hands, "slept with Damon. I did. Elena did! He didn't make me do anything!"

Stefan stared at her, his face blank. "But…no…" he said softly, almost to himself, "You weren't wearing the necklace…"

"I know!" she cried, "I wasn't wearing it, but he didn't compel me."

His eyebrows furrowed. "But he bit you, Elena," he whispered, "you would never…let…" he stopped, slowly lifting off the bed and shaking his head. "Elena, I trust you, you didn't do this," he said, his voice a little louder and more steady.

Elena brought her folded hands in front of her face and she began to nod.

Stefan's eyes grew slightly darker as he rushed over to her. He held the sides of face tightly, "Elena, you didn't, listen to me," he pulled down her hands and placed a deep kiss against her lips aggressively.

Elena didn't kiss him back as his words confused her and her confidence in the fact that she knew she had chosen her actions began to waver.

"Elena," he whispered, his voice filled with passion and concern and anger and love, "Don't let him control you. I know who you are!" He leaned his forehead against hers, his hands still on her cheeks, and gazed into her eyes.

Elena's mouth went slack as flashes of Damon in that exact position with her interrupted her thoughts.

"Elena, you love me," he breathed, "And I love you, too."

Slowly, Elena began to shake her head and back away. "Stefan," she started quietly, "I'm confused. I know he didn't compel me." She sat back on the bed, tears slipping quietly from her eyes. "I do love you," she whispered, "but I can't assure you what happened wasn't my fault." She lifted a hand to touch the wounds on her neck.

She jumped as a growl escaped Stefan and he slammed his palms on the wall. He stood still before turning back to her. Her breath escaped her as she saw the fury raging in his eyes. "Elena," he started quietly, "what happened was not your fault." She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "And I promise you, he will pay for what he has done."

And with that, Stefan quickly opened her windows and was gone.

Elena shoved her body forcibly against her headboard and drew her knees to her chest. She hung her head and sobbed violently, allowing every bit of pain and confusion to come out through the tears.

* * *

Elena closed her eyes, tired of looking at the silver locket, and sighed.

She couldn't remember how long she had sat in her bed and cried. She couldn't even remember Jenna bringing in the glass of water that now sat beside her.

Through sitting there and recalling the details of each event, she was positive that she was to blame as much as Damon was for what happened.

And that killed her.

Stefan had been her protector, her shoulder-to-cry-on, her best friends…her lover. And she had betrayed every bit of faith he had ever put in her. She had felt herself giving in to Damon, but was now beginning to wonder if it was ever a question of "giving in" and not just her going along with the side of herself that wanted to be with him.

_You love me too, Elena!_

The words echoed through her mind.

She rolled onto her side, tired of the uncertainty, tired of the pain.

Tired of the guilt.

She just wanted to sleep now. Sleep forever.

She felt each limb ache with weakness as she moved.

As soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes began to flutter close, she heard her cell phone rattling beside the glass of water. Slowly, she flipped to the other side and picked up the phone.

She felt a knot form in her chest as she read the name of the caller:

Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, guys, I know this wasn't filled with the oh-so-tasty lemons that Chapter 1 was filled with, but I'm hoping you enjoyed it just the same.

I want you guys to be able to review me on merits other than being good at writing smut.

So if you guys enjoyed this and are actually wanting a next chapter, I'll be happy to oblige.

But with all this being said, I do love my lemons. And they will most likely show up again, should the occasion call for it. ;)


	3. The Rejection

Elena let out a heavy sigh and hit the answer button, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Elena?!" she heard Damon's voice yelling from the receiver.

She sat up straight, alarmed by his tone, which was full of frustration and exasperation. "Damon?"

From his end of the phone, she heard ruffling, a growl, a crash, "You…" he panted into the phone – crash – "need to get…" – pant, ruffle, crash – "your crazy boy-…" she heard another crash, more ruffling, then his voice sounded very far away and muffled, as if he had dropped the phone, "Stefan! I'm on…" – pant – "the fucking phone." Elena's mouth dropped as she heard him curse, her heart beating more rapidly with each crash coming through the phone. There was silence for a few moments before the ruffling started again with the phone and she heard his voice speaking closer to the handset, "Elena, I swear I'm going to kill him."

With that, Elena shut her phone, jumped off the bed, and ran downstairs. She grabbed her car keys off of a nearby table and flew out the front door, ignoring Jenna when she called her name.

* * *

The tires of Elena's car screeched to a halt in the Salvatore driveway. She threw open the door and jolted across the gravel surface, disregarding the sharp pebbles that jabbed into her bare feet.

Running up the steps of their home, her heart began to quaver uneasily, afraid of what she might find inside. Before her hand even touched the doorknob, her mind had thought up hundreds scenarios she may find before her.

_They're both okay._

_They're both dead._

_Damon's alive and Stefan is dead._

_Stefan is alive and Damon is dead._

_Neither of them are home._

_They're still fighting._

She swung open the door and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

Destruction.

That would be the only word suitable for the war zone that once was the Salvatore living room.

Furniture stuffing littered the room, the slashed chairs and couch lying in separate pieces. The coffee table and in-tables were smashed into splinters of wood. The television and other electronics were strewn haphazardly across the floor. Holes the size of fists…and heads… decorated the walls. Shattered glass reflected her stunned expression. The ceiling fan dangled awkwardly, still trying its best to complete a full rotation.

Cautiously, Elena walked into the home, doing her best to step over the pieces of material capable of cutting into the soles of her feet and wincing when she didn't succeed.

"Stefan?" she called softly into the eerily quiet home. She looked around her, searching for any movement. She rounded the corner to the staircase and began walking up, continuing to stare at the living room that now lay in shambles below her.

"And it is certainly about time you showed up," she heard a voice say from above her.

She jumped as the silence of the house being suddenly broken startled her. Her eyes shot to the source of the voice and saw Damon sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on intertwined fingers beneath his chin on the top step of the stairs.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, her voice more steady than any other part of her.

He rolled his eyes and waved one hand casually to the side, "You know, off being Stefan. Probably brooding in the forest and what-not." He rested his head back on his hands.

Elena shook her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, frustrated with his nonchalant demeanor in an apparent time of crisis. She spun around and started descending the stairs.

Unexpectedly, her back was to the wall, her feet on different level steps, and Damon standing with his hands propped against the wall on either side of her head.

"What?" she gasped, her hands held in front of her, palms up, defensively.

Damon smirked, "You didn't think you could just waltz into my home and not say hello to me, did you?"

Elena's mouth hung open, aghast that he wasn't feeling the same sense of emergency that she felt.

Damon rolled his eyes and lifted a finger to gently push up her chin and close her mouth. "Stefan is fine, Elena," he said quietly, annoyance seeping through every word.

Her eyes darted to the living room that suggested otherwise. "Then what happened in there?"

Damon glanced behind him and let out a short chuckle, "Oh that?" he turned back towards her, "That would be Stefan handling his rage in a non-productive way."

Elena suddenly felt concern for the man standing in front of her. He had been in that room with Stefan while he was so angry. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Damon's arrogant smirk returned to his face, "Mmmm, doth Elena portray emotions for Damon?" he asked snarkily.

Elena narrowed her eyes, anger and embarrassment causing her face to turn slightly red. "Stefan needs me," she spat, and ducked under his arm to hastily bound down the stairs.

Just as she reached the front door to leave, Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around gently. As soon as she was turned, he pressed his lips roughly against her own. She jerked her arm back, pushed him away, and glared at him. Her fierce stare lowered when she took in the look on his face, in his eyes. She had never seen Damon appear so…distressed.

"Elena," he started, "what will you do when you find him?" His voice was bitter with the rejection he felt from her. "I'm pretty sure he understands at this point that I didn't compel you. It only took his head going into the wall three times for him to get it."

Elena's eyes darted to the holes in the wall, her mouth falling open slightly from the mental picture her mind conjured up, then looked back at him.

Animosity shone in his eyes as he continued bitterly, "He's crushed," he said slowly, wanting her to take in each word. Wanting to hurt her. "And I quote, Elena, 'She's. Just. Like. Katherine,'" he spat each word separately.

Elena's breath caught in her throat as his words sunk in.

_Just like Katherine._

And she knew she couldn't deny it. She had allowed herself to be with both men. She had secretly wanted to be with both men. She was selfish. She was cruel. She was more of a monster than Damon could ever hope to become.

Tears began to slip down her cheeks quietly. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words to say. Instead, she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

She found Stefan in the cemetery, like she knew she would. For the past several months, whenever he would become upset about something, he would visit his long-since-deceased parents and friends in the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

He was sitting with his back against a tree, his head hung low.

Elena knew he heard her approaching, but he didn't move. For a moment, her heart thudded against her chest as she wondered if he were even alive, and then he spoke –

"Was I just not good enough?" he asked quietly.

More tears spilled down her face as she shook her head and kneeled down beside him. "No, Stefan, I-…"

He cut her off, "Then what, Elena?"

Her heart throbbed painfully as he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were full of sorrow. Each feature of his face appeared weak and anguished.

"Did I not love you enough?" he asked, more agony emerging on his face. "Did I miss some sign that said you weren't happy? Did I push something too much? What did I do, Elena?" he asked pleadingly.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and spoke through her tears, "Stefan, you didn't do anything. None of this is your fault."

"You let him drink from you," Stefan whispered, his brows furrowing in complete misery, a dry sob erupting from his chest.

Elena nodded slowly and hung her head, "I know, Stefan."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Elena quietly whispered her apology.

Stefan leaned his head back onto the tree and gave a humorless chuckle, "You're sorry."

Elena's eyes shot up to his face, knowing she deserved him to hate her, but not really expecting him to.

He closed his eyes and left his head leaning back. "So what does Damon do that I don't do?" he asked. "What does he have that I don't have?"

Elena shook her head again. She didn't want Stefan to feel as though he was anything less than perfect.

"Stefan," she began quietly, her tears never ceasing, "you are everything to me. I love you so much."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Then quickly, Stefan sat up so that his face was level with hers. The pain in his eyes now replaced with a look of determination. He slowly lowered his head towards hers until their lips met.

Elena's body shivered as their lips touched, her heart beating rapidly.

She threw her hands up around his shoulders, wrapping her hands in his hair, and pulling his head closer still. Her lips parted and Stefan's tongue darted in.

His hands found her waist as he brought them both up so that they were sitting straight up on their knees. Passion laced their every movement.

Their tongues danced together and Elena moaned quietly under his lips.

Stefan's hands wrapped around to her back, pressing their bodies closely together.

As Elena turned her head to gasp for air, Stefan moved his kisses down her jaw line and neck.

Elena grasped at his hair as her body became alive again with pleasure.

Kissing Stefan was nothing like kissing Damon. With Damon, it always felt dangerous. With Stefan, however, it felt comfortable. It felt like home. He was gentle, even when passion was urging him on to be more forceful and direct. He loved Elena and he let her know that with every touch.

Slowly, Stefan leaned back as his hands found the hem of her cotton pajama tank top she was still wearing. He gazed into her eyes affectionately as he began to inch it up.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So...I don't have much to put here today. I unexpectedly had a lot of free time on my hands this morning and decided to write Chapter 3.

I feel...odd after writing this chapter. Not sure why... Maybe it's because I'm far more a Delena fan. But I don't want to let my own personal preferences get in the way of the story.

But let me guys know if you feel...odd as well after reading this.

Maybe something's off and I'm just missing it. I mean, like I said, this is my first fanfic. Bound to make mistakes somewhere along the line.

Anyway, as always, I will keep writing if that is what you guys desire.

Because, honestly, what's the point of writing when no one wants to read it?


	4. The Breakdown

Elena returned his stare, thoughts swarming in her mind.

_We're going to be okay. He's forgiven me. He loves me. I love him. _

Stefan leaned forward to plant another kiss forcefully upon her lips, her tank top lifted to just below her breasts.

As Elena closed her eyes and kissed him back, her brows furrowed. This kiss felt…different. It felt unnatural and disjointed. It felt almost cold.

She leaned back and placed her hands on his wrists, stopping the movement of her shirt. She looked around her surroundings, taking in the dismal cemetery, and let out a small sigh, then turned back to look at him.

"Stefan, what are we doing?" she asked quietly.

Stefan's face fell in confusion. "What do you mean? We're being intimate."

Elena's eyes fell to the ground, shaking her head slightly. "Something's off. Something's…odd." She sat quietly for a moment, gently pushing his hands down. "Why are we being intimate?"

Stefan's hands fell to his side. "Elena, I want to prove to you I'm better than Damon."

Elena's eyes returned to his face. _Is this what it's come down to? _she thought. _Them proving who's better?_

"Stefan, you don't have to prove anything to me."

His eyes tightened. "Obviously, I do, Elena. I don't ever want what happened the other night to happen again."

Elena stood up, throwing her hands up into her hair in frustration. "I've already told you! What happened the other night was not because you weren't good enough!"

Stefan stood as well, "I messed up somewhere, Elena. I let you down somewhere along the line so that you felt the need to go to my brother."

Elena ran her hands over her face. Of course Stefan would continue to blame himself. Of course he wouldn't just accept Elena had done anything less than perfect without someone forcing her hand.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed, "You didn't do anything wrong! I'm just-…"

He cut her off, grabbing her shoulders. "Just let me fix this," he said roughly, his eyes intensely pleading, "Let me prove to you I'm better than him."

Elena closed her eyes as she spoke, "Stefan, that's not a game you want to try to play," she whispered gently.

She felt his hands start to quiver as he spoke, "And why not?"

She opened her eyes, grief tracing her face. "What happens when a winner is chosen?"

He dropped his hands and stepped back. He understood what she was really trying to say. _What happens if Damon wins?_

A snarl ripped through Stefan's chest as he slammed his fist into the tree next to them, wood chips flying in every direction.

Elena jumped in shock at his reaction and took a step back. When he turned to look at her, she gasped.

His eyes were black with hatred. A scowl darkened each of his facial features. "I gave you everything," he said in a low voice. "I loved you."

Elena flinched at his use of the word loved.

Stefan continued, ignoring her reaction, "I never expected you'd be the one that would destroy me."

Tears began to rim Elena's eyes.

He took a step forward, his eyes appearing detached and crazed, "You will not be another Katherine," he said coldly, "You will not leave me for him." The reddish-blue veins began to appear around his eyes and mouth, his two canine teeth growing in length. "And if I need to make you mine permanently…" He took another step forward, "I will."

Elena took several steps back, terrified of the Stefan standing before her. She turned on her heels and began to run when just as suddenly she was lying on her back in the cold grass, Stefan kneeling on top of her. "Stefan!" she cried, trying to push him back. Tears spilled over her face.

Stefan lifted his head and Elena closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face before he bit her.

Just as she expected the pain to hit her neck, she heard a growl and the weight on her chest was gone. She opened her eyes and scrambled to her feet.

Damon stood crouched in front of her, Stefan facing them across the way in the same defensive position.

The hatred that had possessed Stefan earlier began to fall as confusion took its place.

"Stefan," Damon started, slowly moving towards him, "You're not going to hurt Elena."

Stefan began to ease out of his crouch, his mouth hanging slack as he stared at Elena's tear stained and terror stricken face. His eyes looked tortured as he realized what he had been about to do.

He took a step forward with his hand held out, "Elena," he whispered as she simultaneously took two steps away from him. He stared at her for just a moment, then abruptly turned and ran, disappearing almost instantly.

Elena felt her body start to shake from shock when he departed, then felt her knees give way.

Damon caught her before she hit the ground and held her close.

Elena stared up at him, her heart aching as she realized that this time, it was Damon who had caught her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Her mouth hung agape, as she looked at him, her muscles still tense from fear. Slowly she nodded her head.

Damon nodded and stood without saying another word, lifting her up effortlessly into his arms. He crossed the graveyard to her car and gently laid her down in the front seat. He then climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

Elena was asleep before the car even hummed to life.

* * *

Elena took in a deep breath and sat up quickly, the unfamiliar scent of the air alarming her. She stared around the room, gripping at the sheets wrapped around her. She didn't recognize the room she was in, the bed she was in.

Quietly, she pushed away the sheets and stood up on the cold hardwood floor. She glanced around her for any signs of movement as she made her way to the window across the room. Once there, she looked outside and her brows furrowed in confusion.

It was dark outside, but she could make out the Salvatore backyard below her. She turned back to the room, wondering why she wasn't familiar with it.

Her heart thudded uncomfortably as a door nearby began to softly squeak open and she pushed herself against the windowsill.

As Damon stepped inside, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Good morning, sunshine," he smirked, walking towards her with a glass of water.

Elena rolled her eyes and took the cup. "Firstly," she started, "it isn't morning and if it were, it certainly would not be good," she took a sip of the water, "and secondly, where am I?" She sat the glass on the windowsill.

Damon held out his hands and did a slight twirl, "Welcome to my lovely portion of the house."

Elena looked around her again.

Damon's room.

Of course. She had never been in this room before. The door was always shut and she never felt comfortable enough to try to open it.

She nodded her head slightly, then looked back at him. "Where is Stefan?"

Damon's smug smirk went away and he shrugged, walking towards the bed. "I haven't seen him since he tried to rip into your neck," he flopped down on his back, putting his hands behind his head, "You can thank me for that later," he finished.

Elena looked down at the floor, recalling the event at the cemetery. Her hands began to tremble slightly as she remembered Stefan's face. "What was wrong with him?" she asked quietly.

"He's crazy," he said flatly.

Elena's eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "Seriously, Damon."

Damon sat quietly for a few moments, then exhaled deeply. "Elena, I don't know," he replied sitting up. "Stefan has always been one to take things hard. He doesn't know how to handle situations like these. Likes to let his non-beating heart take control of his emotions."

A short, humorless chuckle escaped Elena's chest. "Situations like these?"

Damon shrugged and stood up. "You have to understand. This isn't the first time a girl has realized which Salvatore brother was better."

Elena threw her hands up to her face and groaned. "There it is again!" She crossed her arms in front of her, "What is with you two and being better than one another?"

Damon took a step towards her. "You can blame it on customary sibling rivalry."

She turned towards the window and leaned her forehead on the cool glass, a tear gently rolling down her cheek. "No one is better than anyone," she said to herself. "Everyone sucks." She felt Damon come to stand by her side.

"You don't suck."

She glared up at him. "Why does everyone think that?" She felt her frustration building in her chest. "What does everyone think I'm perfect?" She started shaking her head slightly, taking a step away from him. "I'm the evil one!" she yelled, her anger finally exploding out of her. She threw her hands in the air. "I am! Elena Gilbert! She's the fuck up!"

Damon took steps towards her, "Elena, you're not evil," he reassured her.

Elena stepped forward and threw all of her weight into slapping her palm against his face.

Damon stood still with his head turned to the side for a moment before slowly turning back towards her, a look of…arousal? on his face. He shook his head. "You're not…"

His attempt to alleviate her guilt again infuriated her more and she swung her hand towards his face for the second time.

Damon caught her wrist in the air and held it still. He stepped forward to close the gap between them, his eyes alive with excitement. "How very interesting," he said quietly, almost to himself.

Elena snorted in disgust and yanked her wrist away. She turned away from him and headed towards the door.

Damon darted past her and shut the door before she had finished two complete steps. He stood in front of it.

Elena sighed, rubbing her tired eyes with her thumb and index finger. "What, Damon?"

"You're angry," he said simply, sauntering towards her.

She dropped her hand and glared up at him, irritation coursing through her veins. "And?"

"It's hot," he shrugged, stopping a foot away from her.

Elena's heart skipped a beat as she took in his words. "This is not the time for you to be horny, Damon," she spat and started walking around him.

He held out an arm in front of her waist to stop her from walking past.

She looked down at his arm and exhaled loudly, becoming more and more aggravated with him. "Damon," she started through gritted teeth, "Let. Me. By."

Damon wrapped his fingers around her side and smirked. "I don't think so," he said quietly, his eyes narrowing.

She stepped to the side to move around his arm, but was suddenly whipped around and lying on her back on the bed. This angered her more than surprised her. "Why the hell does everyone just push me around?" she yelled, pushing at the man straddling her waist.

Damon grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms down by her side. He then leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

Elena shook her head vigorously, trying to shake him off.

A low growl rumbled in Damon's chest as he lifted a hand to hold her face still. He forcefully parted her lips and shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Elena felt her rage building even more, yet found herself crumbling under him at the same time. A quiet moan grew at the base of her throat as she felt herself starting to kiss him back roughly.

Damon smirked slightly above her, his tongue tracing her lips between kisses.

Elena lifted her head slightly to apply more pressure to their kiss, her mind fighting with itself as she arched her back to press against his chest. She was so angry with Damon and she felt that fury throughout her entire body, but she couldn't find the willpower to walk away from this moment. She sucked in his lower lip and bit down hard, deciding to take her resentment out on his body.

Damon moaned as his hands gripped at her cheek and wrist. Brusquely, he pulled them off the bed and rammed her against his wall, his lips following her jaw line.

A gasp escaped Elena as she felt herself hit the wall, pain shooting through her body, her wrist and cheek already throbbing from his tight hold earlier. Her head hung back as he kissed her neck and threw her hands up into his hair. He began to suck her skin where her neck met her shoulder and she pulled at the black strands in between her fingers, her breathing coming out in jagged pants.

As she yanked at his hair, Damon shoved his body against her and groaned, stimulated by her aggression. He wrapped his hands around her waist, dropping them to grip the back of her thighs and lift her slightly.

Elena's heart stuttered as she felt his erection press against her. She tightened her grip in his hair as he lifted her. She moved her head down so that their lips found each other again and molded to one another.

Just as quickly as Damon had moved them to the wall, Elena was suddenly on her back again on the bed, the sheets poofing out around her from the rush of wind and her body hitting them.

Damon smirked as a small giggle escaped Elena. He nuzzled his head down into her neck, kissing and sucking her skin, one hand holding her waist, the other snaking up her cotton tank top to fondle her breast.

As soon as his hand found the soft mound and gently rubbed it on the outside of her shirt, Elena moaned and her back arched reflexively. She threw her hands to his back and dug her nails in. Had Damon been a human, blood would have been drawn.

Damon felt himself grow harder as she moaned, her nails sending a prickling sensation down his spine, his breath escaping him unevenly.

He flipped them over quickly so that Elena was on top, his hands at the back of her thighs.

She sat up straight, her knees holding her up on either side of him. A new feeling coursed through Elena as she stared down at Damon. She was angry and…turned on?

Damon's smugness traced his eyes as he took in the new Elena before him.

Slowly, Elena leaned down towards him, placing her palms on either side of Damon's head, her face hovering just as inch above his. "I want to bite you," she whispered, sticking out a tongue to trace his lips lightly.

"What?" Damon chuckled, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Elena shrugged. "I want to see what it's like."

Damon stared at her for a few more moments, then titled his head back on the bed to expose his throat. "Then by all means," he offered.

Elena's eyes slowly lowered to his throat, then she gently placed her lips against it. Her eyes fluttered close as Damon groaned and lifted his hip slightly when she started licking and sucking his skin. She suppressed a moan as his erection grazed her wet center. She placed another gentle kiss on his throat, then took a deep breath and bit down hard.

Damon lifted a hand to place at the back her head and moaned, holding her head down closer to his skin. Gently, he turned his face towards hers, "Let me help," he whispered and pulled her face up lightly. He took his thumbnail and ran it in a straight line, an inch long in length, across his throat.

Elena's eyes widened as blood began to slowly seep from the cut and her heart thudded loudly. She turned to look at him.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "Go ahead. It's okay," he reassured her quietly.

She turned back to the cut and began to lower her head. She hesitated for just a moment above the blood before closing the gap and sucking deeply.

Damon bucked his hips up, his hand once again on the back of her head.

Elena's nose scrunched slightly at the taste of the red liquid, but she continued to lick it up as it drizzled out of the wound. She moaned as one of Damon's hands slid up and around her thigh, dipping in between her legs.

Abruptly, Elena was on her back again and her breath escaped her.

Damon grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly, grinning as her soft mounds bounced from the movement and her nipples hardened from being exposed to the air. He lowered his head and gently placed his lips around the perky nipple.

Elena gasped and wrapped her legs around his torso, forcing her middle to rub against his hard flesh under his jeans.

Damon's other hand kneaded her other breast, his tongue flicking the nipple it was currently positioned above.

Elena felt herself growing more wet and licked at her bloodstained lips.

Damon began to suck hardly around her nipple on the soft skin, bruises appearing almost instantly, his hands trailing down to her pajama pants. Quickly, he sat up on his knees.

Elena released her legs from around his waist and sat up as well, though her head only reached the height of his belly button. She roughly began to nudge up his shirt.

Damon yanked his shirt off the rest of the way for her and grinned as her little fingers began to unbutton his pants.

As the buttons of his pants slipped out of the holes, Elena looked up at him from under her eyelashes and began to pull down the zipper.

Damon reached down and ran a finger over her lips, wiping away a bit of blood lingering there.

As his pants went slack around his waist, Elena pulled them and the boxers down, his erect member now exposed in front of her face. She didn't disconnect their gaze as she slowly leaned forward and placed her pink and red lips around the head of his penis.

Damon's mouth fell slack and he exhaled deeply, pleasure shooting through his body.

Elena ran the tip of her tongue along the length of his erection, stopping to suck every once in a while.

Damon closed his eyes, his breathing becoming heavy. He groaned as she pulled his entire length into her mouth and began to suck.

Abruptly, the sensation stopped and Damon looked down at Elena.

Elena scooted back on the bed and lied on her back, her arms lying palms down at her side.

A smirk played at Damon's lips as he curved his fingers into the top of her pajama bottoms and panties, then began to slowly remove them.

He stood on the floor to allow them to come off completely, then he finished taking his off as well and knelt back on the bed. He wrapped his hands around Elena's waist and pulled her up to him. His mouth shaped hers as they kissed deeply. His hands remained at the small of her back as he felt her start to lightly stroke his erection. Softly, he leaned her back onto the bed, keeping their chests touching.

Elena's body shuddered as his erect member slipped between her legs, quickly running across her clitoris. She threw her head back on the bed, aching for him to enter her.

Damon leaned his face away from hers.

She smirked up at him, "What? You want me to beg again?" she asked sarcastically.

A playful glint touched Damon's eyes. "Maybe," he responded arrogantly.

She bit her lower lip, then leaned her head back and moaned, feigning arousal. "Oh, Damon," she cried, her center pressing up on him, "Damon, take me now," she moaned, purposely creating friction between his penis and her bundle of nerves. Her feigned arousal was quickly becoming real. "I want you now," she moaned again, this time only half sarcastically.

Damon laughed. "Well, I can see how important this is to you." He rolled his eyes, then leaned down to kiss her neck, unintentionally pressing down on her wet center.

Elena felt her body ripple with excitement at his touch and lifted her hips to grind against him, her breath coming out in pants.

Damon's hands moved up her body to rub and tease her nipples. Slowly, he began to enter her. He moaned again as her warmth began to surround his erection tightly.

Elena gasped and threw her head back again, pain and pleasure coming from him moving into her.

He moved his head up to kiss her again, groaning as she finally took in his entire length. His hands squeezed and massaged her swollen breasts. As he started to pull out, he angled his body to rub against her clit.

Elena lifted her hips and moaned his name against his lips as he thrusted into her a second time, this time much more roughly than the first. She felt herself quickly reaching her first orgasm.

Damon rhythmically entered in and out of her, low groans escaping him with each shot of pleasure. He began to increase his pace and felt Elena's muscles flex around him as she came to her first climax. He closed his eyes as she moaned and panted loudly, her body writhing beneath him. He lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily. Suddenly he looked up at her. "Elena, you had my blood today, may I have yours?"

Elena continued to pant, riding the waves of her orgasm, as she nodded.

Damon smirked then licked at her nipple again. He began to kiss a trail down her breast and stopped right below it. Gently, he sank his teeth into her skin and groaned as the warm liquid coated his tongue.

Elena's hands grasped the sheets as he continued to thrust into her. When he bit below her breast, a strange feeling of satisfaction washed through her. Her mind began to fight with itself again.

_Elena! This is not you! Why are you enjoying this?_

_Mmmm. He's so good._

_Elena, he's biting you! Make him stop!_

_God, yes._

As he continued to suck and thrust, the familiar haze started to swirl in her mind, washing away the bickering thoughts.

"Damon," she groaned, his thrusts coming more quickly.

He lifted his head from her body and panted, knowing his orgasm was coming soon.

Blood ran out of her teeth-shaped wounds, and as he ran his hands up her body to grab her breasts, the blood smeared.

Suddenly, Elena's back was against the wall again, Damon continuing to ram himself up into her.

He placed one hand on her lower buttocks to lift her, the other propped on the wall beside her head.

Elena wrapped her legs around his torso, gasping for breath as he lowered and lifted her.

Damon's mouth bit another wound into Elena's shoulder and blood once again poured out.

A screaming moan left Elena, pain shooting through her arm and pleasure shooting down below. Her clitoris rubbed against his body roughly as she rode him. She lowered her head down to his neck where the cut made by him earlier had already begun to heal. She bit down hard, losing her breath when Damon bucked his hips in reaction, then began to suck the blood that oozed out. She felt herself reaching another orgasm and knew he would be close as well.

As she lifted away from his neck, Damon leaned back from her shoulder and turned towards her face. He took her lips in between his, blood covering both of their mouths, and dove his tongue in.

They moaned in unison as Damon's thrusts became erratic.

Pain shot through Elena's body as she was slammed into the wall behind her, bits of dusts falling around them. She threw her head back as she reached the peak of her orgasm. "Unnghhhh!" she groaned, grinding her hips into his, her clitoris throbbing and twitching wildly as she came.

Damon slammed both palms on the wall as his erection exploded with pleasure, leaving Elena to hang onto his body herself. "Elena!" he moaned as he continued to thrust and pump inside her.

Elena furrowed her brows and knew that she was capable of more. She wrapped her hands tightly around his back, digging her nails in deeply, and lifted herself up and down his body, creating more friction between him and her soaking wet center. She grunted as she bounced up and down quickly, his blood-smeared hands rubbing at her breasts. She called out his name as she began to reach another orgasm and moaned loudly. Her body shook violently.

Damon propelled his body up into hers as she began to come again, wanting her to enjoy it.

As she finally began to come down, Damon moved them both back to the bed, Elena lying on top of his chest.

She laid her cheek on his chest, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart.

Damon pushed away some of her sweat soaked hair and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

They both laid there for several moments, before Damon spoke. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Elena nodded against his chest and sat up. She looked down to where they were still connected. "Are you?" she asked just as quietly.

A haughty chuckle left Damon's lips before he responded. "I suppose."

Her eyes locked with his as she placed her palms on his chest and lifted herself up off of his member.

As he slipped out of her, Damon exhaled.

Elena stood up beside the bed and looked around. Bloody palm prints decorated the wall and sheets. She looked down at her aching body to find it smeared with blood. She gently ran a hand across a bite mark at her shoulder. She looked at Damon's body and saw that blood was smeared down his neck and in a few places on his torso where her body had met his.

"I must admit," he said casually, watching her eye him, "you standing naked covered in blood," he sat up, "beats any sort of fantasy I could've come up with."

She rolled her eyes, still in a playful mood. She slowly walked towards him. "Well, I don't like being covered in blood," she responded, her eyes narrowing. She knelt on the bed with one knee, stopping just in front of him. "Lick it up," she demanded.

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "I think I might like this new Elena."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Um.... I don't really have much to say....Probably need to go fan myself off right now... Hope you enjoyed?

By the way, I love your reviews, guys. They make me super happy.


	5. The Realization

Elena's body froze at his words and she tilted her head slightly.

_This new Elena. _

Damon felt her body stiffen and furrowed his brows. "What?" he asked quietly, laying his hands on her hips gently.

She continued to run the words through her mind. _New Elena. New. New Elena?_ She took her knee off the bed and slowly stepped back.

Concern washed over Damon as he witnessed Elena's face go through shades of bewilderment and panic and enlightenment. Her eyes were fixated on his face, but they were disconnected and far away. "Elena?" He stood up in front of her and tenderly held her face in his hands, occasionally pushing back strands of her hair. Her head tilted up so that their eyes were locked, but Elena's eyes were still blank. "What's wrong?" he asked firmly.

Slowly, life began to seep back into Elena's eyes, her trance dissolving. "Damon, I think Jenna's going to be really worried about me. I should probably go home," she replied, her voice dreadfully detached.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "Now?" Elena nodded and his mouth fell slack as his mind scrambled to figure out what just happened. He dropped his hands and sat back down on the bed, shaking his head incredulously. "Okay, then." He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, then motioned with his other towards her body. "What about all that?" he asked, eyeing the blood.

She looked down at her body and sighed, then returned to look at him. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Damon sat still for a moment before nodding his head towards a closed door.

She nodded once, picked up her clothes from the floor then entered the bathroom.

Damon leaned back on the bed, his hands behind his head, and exhaled heavily. He rolled his head towards the bathroom and stopped moving altogether as he saw the door was still cracked open and Elena was visible. He watched as she took a washrag from a cabinet then stood in front of the sink, turning it on and allowing the water to drench the cloth. She turned off the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror as her hand holding the rag slowly ran along her stomach to wash at the dried blood. Damon's breath caught as he watched her wince as the cloth ran over the bite mark under her breast.

Elena jumped slightly and gasped as Damon was suddenly by her side, the door softly clicking shut behind them.

"Let me help," he whispered, pulling at the rag in her hand.

Elena's face was still mostly blank and her mind was obviously elsewhere as she listened to his request. "Why?" she asked flatly.

Hurt flashed through Damon's eyes momentarily. "Because I care about you, Elena," he started, taking complete control of the washrag, "And I want to help." He resumed washing her stomach, casting glances up at her face.

Elena's gaze had fallen to the floor and they stood in silence as he washed. Her breathing was slow and even, but would catch every once in a while, then return to normal.

Damon stopped his hand at the swollen bite mark on her shoulder, then ran a gentle finger across the scabbed bite mark at her neck left days before. "How badly did I hurt you?" he whispered.

Elena's eyes moved momentarily to the mark on her shoulder and she shrugged slightly, then returned to looking at the floor.

Damon rolled his eyes then lowered his head, trying to meet her stare. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she looked up at him. "Elena, be honest with me."

"They ache," she responded, "But I'm okay."

He continued to stare into her eyes, judging how honest she was being. Finally, he sighed and nodded, deciding she was telling the truth, and lifted back up to continue washing the blood from her skin, being especially gentle whenever he'd reach a wound. His face fell into a frown that would deepen each time he would find dark purple bruises scattered across her skin. He finished in silence and grabbed a towel from the rack beside them. Gently, he wrapped it around her frame and rubbed the outside of it with his palms to dry her off. He picked up her clothing and opened the bathroom door, allowing her to walk past him.

Elena moved to his bed and sat down, pulling the towel around her more tightly as her body shivered. Her eyes gazed absently at the wall in front of her.

"Here," Damon said, laying her clothes beside her. "I'll step outside and let you dress." He turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Elena stood and began pulling her clothes on slowly. Her limbs felt disconnected and heavy as she moved, her thoughts weighing down her body.

Damon turned as he heard the bedroom door open.

"I'd prefer Aunt Jenna not see these," she gestured to the wounds and bruises that were visible around her tank top as she stepped into the hallway.

Damon nodded and darted past her into the bedroom, then came back out with a simple black hoodie and handed it to her.

She eyed the garment in her hand. "This is yours?" she asked doubtfully.

His forehead creased in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

Elena shrugged. "You just don't seem like the hoodie type," she responded, pulling the jacket over her head.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You acquire a vast amount of clothing when you've been alive…" he paused then rephrased, "when you've been around for as long as I've been."

"Oh," she said simply, then began to descend the staircase.

Damon followed behind her until they reached her vehicle. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, thank you," she replied from over her shoulder.

Damon reached out a hand to grab her upper arm and turn her around gently. He frowned as he saw the still detached features of her face and stared into her eyes tenderly, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

Damon sighed and nodded, deciding it would be best not to force her to talk to him. "Will you let me know you've made it home okay?"

Elena tilted her head slightly, staring up into his face for a moment, then nodded. Her eyes fluttered close as he leaned forward to gently place his lips against her forehead, then she let out a sigh as he leaned away. She took a step away from him and turned to get into her car. She didn't say a word as she shut the door, started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and drove towards home.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_ I don't know me anymore. I've lost myself somewhere along the line and I can tell my mind is starting to shatter. Today, Damon told me he liked the "new Elena." New Elena? Is this who I've become? A "new" Elena? I think I might be able to accept that, if I believed it. Something is telling me this is not a new Elena. This is the old Elena. This is Elena. Maybe I've never seen this side of me before now because I wasn't given the opportunity. Maybe the night of the Founders Gala, when Damon took me to that gazebo, was the first time I was actually able to allow this other side of me to come out. But at the time, I blamed it on Damon compelling me. I blamed it on him because it was easier to think I was being forced to do the things I was doing rather than accept that it was actually me agreeing. _

_ I'm scared. Tonight, I slept with Damon again. Willingly. And while actually acknowledging that it was willingly. Stefan is off hurt because of me, yet I go have sex with his brother for a second time. And my mind is ripping into two as I come to realization that…I almost don't care. I liked sleeping with Damon. No…I liked fucking Damon. His body against mine sends shivers up my spine whenever I think about it. He bit me and I bit him and we drank each others blood and…Oh god, it was amazing. My body was alight with power and pleasure. I felt stronger. I felt free._

_ What kind of person is like that? A person who likes being bitten? Well, a masochistic person for one, but I feel like…a monster. I feel evil, demonic even. I feel like I don't deserve to live. Guilt is eating at parts of my mind while the other half is laughing in pleasure of getting what it wants. I wanted Damon. I got him. All of him. His blood is running through my veins as I write, but what did I lose to gain this? Stefan. I lost Stefan. The man who has never hurt me. Never betrayed me. Who has loved me with truest and purest love possible since the day we met. And now Damon...the way he looks at me...like he really does care. Like he loves me. It scares me even more. This is a new Damon...or is it just another side of the old Damon? When he touches me, it's so tender. I don't deserve him. Either of them.f  
_

_ I hate myself. I love Stefan._

_ I love Damon. _

_ My mind feels like it's going to explode and hopefully it does. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm hurting inside and crumbling beneath an avalanche of shame and guilt and arrogance and satisfaction._

_ I am just like Katherine. Stefan was right. I am cold and cruel. _

_ I feel crazy. And if I'm not already, I must certainly be going in that direction. Maybe I should end it all now. Maybe I'm being overly dramatic. Maybe I should just become like Damon and Stefan so then I have an excuse for being heartless. _

_ …Maybe I should become like Damon and Stefan. _

_ Damon's blood is still in my system. _

_ I've lost it. I know I have. But do I deserve anything less than being damned for all of eternity? No one wants to punish and blame me for my actions because they think I'm perfect. If I'm like Damon and Stefan...I don't have to be perfect. I know now what needs to be done.  
_

_ -Elena_

_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Oooooo, the angst.

This chapter was super short compared to others, but I don't think it really needed to be any longer. What needed to be written was.

Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Not to be arrogant, but I knew you would. You filthy, filthy people. ;) But honestly, I practically live for your reviews. Not even exaggerating when I say I check my iPhone every 15 minutes to be updated on reviews. I read every single review I get. Call it obsessed if you want to, I just call it being enthralled with my audience. :) So thank you guys so much for taking the time to read and favorite and review and all that jazz.

Also, while I'm throwing out thank you's and what-not, let's all give a large round of applause for my boyfriend who reads the stuff I write and post on here - smut and all - and neither questions why he's in a relationship with me nor my sanity.

See you guys next chapter.


	6. The Decision

Stefan threw the diary forcefully onto the bed and groaned. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed. As soon as he heard the click from the other phone being answered, he began to speak. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled.

"It's so nice to hear from you, too," the cocky voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Damon, do you understand what you've done?" Stefan propped one hand on the wall, his other holding the phone, and hung his head in anguish.

"What are you brooding about now, Stefan?" Damon groaned.

Anger began to heat Stefan's stiff limbs. "But you know her so well, Damon," he spat. "You should know what's going on."

"Look, if you're going to beat around the bush about what's obviously bothering you, I'm not really in the mood to play this game today," Damon replied and Stefan could hear the smirk behind his sentence.

"Elena's upset, Damon," Stefan closed his eyes and sighed. "She thinks she doesn't deserve to live," he said, purposely skipping over the method in which he discovered the information, "And she understands your blood is in her system."

There was silence from the other end for a moment. "Where is she?" Damon asked sharply.

"I have no idea."

"Well, where are you?"

"Her room."

Again, there was silence from the other end for a moment as Damon took in Stefan's words. "Where would she go if she were upset?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Stefan closed his eyes in concentration when suddenly he heard a beeping in his ear. He looked down at the screen of the phone to see Bonnie's name. Without saying a word to Damon, he pressed the replace call button. "Hello?"

Bonnie's voice came through strangled and panicked. "Stefan? What's going on?"

"Calm down, Bonnie," Stefan said smoothly, wanting her thoughts to be coherent for his next question, "What do you know?"

"Elena just showed up at my house and said goodbye!"

Stefan's brows furrowed and he went to sit on the bed, "What else did she say?"

"That's it!" Her voice came out rushed, "She said 'Bonnie, I just came to say goodbye,' and I asked her what she meant and she…she just looked so out of it! There was nothing in her eyes!...So I asked her what she meant and she just said, 'In case something happens, I need to tell everyone goodbye.' I asked her what was going on and she just turned and walked away! I followed her to her car, begging her to tell me what was going on, but she just…she just ignored me, Stefan!"

Stefan could hear the tears starting to form in Bonnie'e eyes. "Okay, look, she's going to be fine. Don't worry. I'm going to go find her," he replied with sincerity. "We'll call you later." Before she could respond, he shut the phone. "Needed to say goodbye to everyone," he mumbled to himself. "Jenna and Jeremy are here. She just saw Bonnie…" he froze as realization hit him. "Her parents." He stood from the bed and slipped the phone back into his pocket, racing across the room to the window. Just as he swung a leg over the windowsill to exit, he froze, staring down at the ground.

"So, the graveyard?" Damon asked from below him.

Abruptly, Stefan was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

Damon's eyes were just as hard as he took a step towards Stefan, coming face to face with him. "Going to find Elena," he replied with decisiveness.

Stefan gritted his teeth, "Do you not understand this is all your fault? She wouldn't be hating herself if you wouldn't have-…"

"Wouldn't have what, Stefan?" Damon interrupted. "Allowed her to be herself? Given her what she wanted?" He glared into Stefan's face as he continued, "Because we both know what she wanted."

A low growl rumbled at the base of Stefan's throat. "If anything happens to her," his eyes were tight with fury, "I will kill you."

"Stefan, if anything happens to her…" Damon paused and looked down at the ground, a look of hurt and guilt shooting across his face momentarily, "I will let you kill me," he said quietly, almost to himself.

Stefan's anger subsided slightly as he witnessed Damon's vulnerability. His lips pressed into a hard line as he sighed, then he walked around Damon to find Elena.

* * *

"I really don't know what I'm doing anymore," Elena said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss you guys." She ran a hand across the pebbled surface of the tombstone. "I wish you could've been around longer. Then maybe I wouldn't have turned into…" she looked down at her body in disgust, "…into whatever I've become." She looked back up. "I'm sorry I've let you down," she whispered, her breath catching from the sobs escaping her. "But I don't deserve to be with you one day. Good people go to Heaven. I deserve this. I deserve to be damned to this place," she ran a hand over her face and into her hair, exhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and hung her head, the tears dripping like rain onto the grass beneath her. "I love you both. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Elena turned to lean her back on her mothers' tombstone, her legs folded beneath her Indian style. She reached her hand out to the ground and picked up the knife she had laid beside her earlier. As she looked at the knife in her lap, a tear dripped on the blade. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her frantic breathing. Slowly, with her eyes still closed, she lifted the knife and held the blade to her wrist, trying to remember the things she had learned in health class during their trip to a hospital. While there, nurses had shown them where the thickest veins were located and what type of cuts bled out the fastest, making death imminent for some stabbed patients and saving them almost impossible.

Her body began to shake from a combination adrenaline and fear. Each portion of her body felt more sensitive than the next and she soon became attuned to the heavy pulse of blood beneath her skin against the blade.

She sat still for several minutes, her heart beating wildly, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Find the courage to do this,_ she thought to herself. Finally, she inhaled deeply and began pressing the blade against her skin, not entirely sure how to best inflict the wound.

Just as blood began to pool at the surface of her skin, trying to escape from the very small cut made, she heard someone say her name and her eyes shot open. She gasped as she saw the two men standing before her and she scrambled to her feet, holding the knife out in front her defensively. It shook violently in her trembling hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena," Stefan whispered, his eyes full of compassion. He stepped towards her with his palms held up, portraying to her he wasn't going to do anything drastic. He stopped moving as she held the knife higher.

Damon stood by his side, his eyes just as concerned. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked back with his usual style of cockiness, but everyone could hear the quiet apprehension that laced his voice.

"I'm here visiting my parents and you shouldn't be here," Elena growled, hoping that if they saw she was angry, they would leave.

"And you're crying…why?" Damon asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm okay," she spat, running the back of her palm that wasn't holding the knife across her cheeks to wipe away the traitor tears. She saw that neither was buying it. She gritted her teeth. "Well, Damon," she started, narrowing her eyes as well, "if you haven't noticed, my parents are dead. That tends to get people emotional."

Damon folded his arms across his chest and titled his head slightly, "And the knife?"

Elena's eyes fell to the blade quivering in her hand. Her mouth fell slightly slack as her mind searched franticly for an explanation.

"Let's just go home," Stefan pleaded with her quietly.

She looked back up at them. "I don't want you guys here," she responded flatly.

Damon took a step forward, dropping his arms to his side. "Look, Elena. First of all, offing yourself that way," he nodded towards the knife, his eyes a bit harsh, "will not aid in your attempts of becoming a vampire. You need our blood in your system to change you, so if your blood is all over the ground instead of in your system that just leaves you…well, dead."

Elena's brows furrowed as she took in his explanation.

Damon continued, "Second of all, if you _really_ want to be like us, I will kill you myself," Damon ignored Stefan's head that snapped towards him and went on, the darkness of his eyes subsiding slightly with a gentler gleam taking its place, "But this is not the time, nor the place."

Elena tried to take a step away from them, stopping as her calves ran into the tombstone. She felt panic building in her body as she realized they knew what was going on and they were planning on stopping her. "Please, just leave," she begged softly, rubbing at the tears that were making her vision murky.

Both men shook their heads.

"Elena, I'm not leaving you," Stefan said sternly.

Damon glanced at Stefan. "_I'm_ not leaving you, either," he added.

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to ignore her shaking muscles. "Just let me stay here for a while and calm down, then." Her eyes shot open as she heard a short, humorless chuckle from Damon.

"_Really?"_ he asked with narrowed eyes. "You honestly think we'd leave a suicidal Elena alone to 'calm down'?"

She felt her cheeks heat with anger at their determination. _I'm tired of them controlling me. _She thought irately. _I've decided this. I…_ she furrowed her brows, _want this?_ Elena felt her breath catch as she realized what she was doing._ I want to be turned. _Abruptly, she felt that desire with every part of her being.

The power she felt during the sex with Damon had burrowed its way into the back of her mind and lingered. Instead of confronting the fact that she had enjoyed it, and inevitably wanted it more, she agonized over what type of person would actually _want _that feeling. Then she had justified becoming a vampire with the excuse that she deserved it.

In actuality, she wanted it.

Both Damon and Stefan tensed as they sensed the unexpected change in Elena's composure.

The shaking of her body began to calm as the realization sank in and she accepted it. _Just do it! _Her mind yelled.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Elena closed her eyes and swung the knife downwards. A growl and her name being called resonated through the air, and she cried out as the knife dove into her stomach. Her body slouched to the ground as two sets of hands grabbed her.

Elena's eyes fluttered close as the blinding pain shot through her body. She heard muffled voices, felt a tugging at her stomach as the knife slid out, then darkness washed over her, submerging her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Dun dun dunnnn. ;P

So, as always, thanks so much to you guys who review and favorite and all that stuff. I am absolutely flabbergasted that 82 people have favorited this story and 125 have signed up to receive alerts for new chapters. I honestly expected, ohh, maybe 20 or so people to actually take the time to read the first chapter. So, knowing how many people are actually reading this kind of makes it all a bit intimidating. Lol.

Anyway, tell me what you guys think so far. I must admit, I feel like I'm deviating a bit from true Elena/Damon/Stefan form, but for this story, the characters kind of need to be a bit different. I still try my best to keep the essence of who they are alive, though, and I hope I'm doing that well. The last thing I would want would be to bring any...disgrace? I guess would be the right word, to TVD. (I mean, besides the obvious disgrace of the smut and what-not. ;])

So, I guess that's it. See you guys next chapter!


	7. The New Beginning

"Elena?"

"Elena?"

"Wake up, Elena."

As the voices began to stir Elena from her deep sleep, her eyes gradually began to open. Once the light reached her pupils, she winced in pain and shut them again.

"Are you okay?" she heard Stefan ask gently.

"My head hurts so bad," she groaned, bringing her hands up to grasp at her hair. As she moved her arms, she groaned again. "Was I run over?" she asked, referring to the pain shooting through her limbs.

She heard Damon's smug chuckle before he spoke, "No. You're dead."

Elena forced her eyes open quickly and tried sitting up, only to be stopped by Stefan's tender hands pushing her back down. "What?" she gasped. Confusion swirled in her mind.

Stefan's brows furrowed, "You don't remember?" he asked quietly.

Elena laid back down on the pillow, her eyes darting around the room. First she took in Stefan's concerned face sitting beside her, then Damon standing behind him, then the room she was in. Her eyes grew in horror. "Why am I in here?" she asked slowly, her voice beginning to shake. She recognized the small dungeon-like room. It was in the basement of the Salvatore home. Stefan had confined Damon to this room when he had first returned to Mystic Falls. Then Damon and Elena had put Stefan there when he had lost control of his feeding habits and began hurting humans.

Stefan softly wiped away a strand of her hair, "We just want to make sure that you-…"

"That you don't kill anyone." Damon interrupted bluntly.

Elena's face fell in bewilderment as her eyes moved to the floor and she mouthed the words "Kill anyone?" They all sat in silence for several moments before Elena looked back up to Stefan. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, tears beginning to brim at her waterline.

Stefan looked back at Damon, then to Elena. He swallowed hard before speaking. "You don't remember what happened at your parents gravesite?"

Elena began searching her mind for something, but slowly shook her head.

"You killed yourself, Elena," he whispered, his eyes full of pain.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief and shook her head slowly. She sat up, shoving away his hands that were trying to stop her again. She looked up at Damon and saw the haughtiness that usually traced his facial features fall and become replaced with the same saddened expression Stefan wore.

Damon nodded slightly and his shoulders slouched.

Her lips parted as her jaw went slack and she gasped quietly for air. _What are they talking about? _she thought frantically. _I can't be d-…_ her mind refused to even think the word. _But why do they look so sad? Something's not right. How did this happen? _"How did this happen?" she asked out loud, mirroring her thought. She saw Damon glance quickly to the floor, and her eyes followed his gaze.

Her breath left her as she saw the bloodstained blade.

Abruptly, memories began to pour into her mind. Her diary. Jenna and Jeremy. Bonnie. Soft grass. The rough surface of her mothers' tombstone. A tear landing on the knife. Damon and Stefan. The knife trembling in her hand. Power. Pain. Blackness.

Elena gasped and quickly pulled at the hem of her shirt to lift it up slightly. She ran her hand across a pink scar running across her stomach. She returned her gaze to them. "It killed me," she said flatly.

Both men nodded.

"So I'm…I'm a…" her brows furrowed, "a vampire?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, you're not."

"Not yet, anyway," Damon added. "You have to feed to complete the change."

As he spoke the words, she felt the pang of hunger knot in her stomach. She looked back down at the scar on her stomach before lowering her shirt. _This is what you wanted,_ her mind thought slowly. _You just have to feed and then you'll be like them. You'll have the power you felt with Damon. _"And if I don't feed?" she asked quietly, not lifting her eyes.

"Then you'll starve and die," Damon said softly.

_So it's this or death, _she thought. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Softly, Stefan tilted Elena's head so she would look up at him. "You know how I choose to live and you know how Damon chooses to live. It's your decision which path you want to take, but know that you'll have to stay here at our home until you've gotten it under control."

Elena's eyes widened slightly as she understood what he was saying. It was up to her to decide if she wanted to drink from an animal or a human. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she blurted out. Images of Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and others she knew sprouted up in her mind.

A small smile touched Stefan's lips and he nodded once. "We'll be back later then." He lovingly patted the top of Elena's hand before standing and leaving the room.

Damon remained where he was standing, his arms now crossed across his chest. "You know, I could bring you back something that would truly satisfy that hunger you're feeling without _you_ having to hurt anyone."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "I don't want _anyone_ to hurt a human," she replied, emphasizing the word 'anyone.'

"That can still be arranged," he said and smirked. "Plenty of blood banks around here."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "No, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Fine, fine. You can go ahead and give his disgusting diet a try. My offer will always stand." He turned and began to walk out the door, but stopped and slowly turned back towards her.

Elena's breath caught slightly at she saw the look on his face. It was odd to see such a wounded expression on such a stunning face.

"Why didn't you wait?" he asked softly, his eyes boring deeply into hers.

"What do you m-mean?" she stammered, finding herself falling into his blue eyes.

"I told you I would turn you if this is what you wanted."

Her mind flashed back to his words in the graveyard,_ If you really want to be like us, I will kill you myself. _She lifted her head up. "Would you have, Damon?" she asked confidently. "Would you have really been able to kill me?"

His eyes moved to the floor and his face fell into a deeper frown, his brows pulling together. "No," he said quietly in a defeated tone, then turned back to walk out the door. Slowly, he began to shut the metal door.

"Lock it," Elena said to him as she felt the knot grow tighter in her stomach. She leaned back on the stone wall behind her.

Damon hesitated for a moment as he watched her, then nodded and locked the door.

Elena leaned her head back and sighed as she listened to his footsteps depart. _So, this is it,_ she thought. _By tonight, I'll be a vampire. But this is what I wanted…right? _She ran a hand across her face. _It's too late to question it. I have to make a promise to myself that I'll stay away from human blood, though. I don't want the blood to control me. _She laid down on her side, trying to ignore the hunger growing inside of her. _What will I say to Aunt Jenna? And Jeremy? And…Bonnie. She'll never be my friend again. _A newly formed tear lingered under Elena's closed eyes. _I don't want to be alone. But I won't be alone. Damon and Stefan will be there. What will I do about that? I still have to make some sort of decision. Or do I? I do. I'm not Katherine. I'll never be her. _

Another frustrated sigh escaped Elena's and she forced all thoughts and the hunger from her mind. Instead, she focused on her steady breathing until she was asleep.

* * *

Elena jumped and sat up as the creaking metal door startled her awake. It took her several moments to remember where she was and why she was there.

Stefan walked through the door holding a thermos and cup. He smiled softly and sat beside her on the metal bench. "How do you feel?"

Elena stared at him as she processed his question. As her mind woke fully, she gripped at her stomach. "I'm hungry."

He nodded. "We'll take care of that in a minute." He sat the thermos and cup beside him, then took her hands into his. He stared down at them for a moment before looking back up to her. "I'm sorry for how I behaved," he said quietly.

Elena shook her head. "No, Stefan. I understand why you did. And I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

He looked back at their hands, gently rubbing her skin with his thumb. "I would have never wanted this type of life for you."

"I know," she nodded, looking at their hands as well.

"I'll never forgive him for letting you become this."

She looked back up to his face. "I chose this, Stefan."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. He still allowed it." That sat in silence for several moments before he spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me you loved him?"

Elena's body slouched. "I didn't know I did," she responded honestly.

His mouth pressed into a hard line. "What about me?" he asked quietly.

She squeezed his hands. "I love you, too, Stefan."

His eyes returned to her face. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Elena whispered.

Stefan gazed into her eyes before finally turning and picking up the thermos and cup. He unscrewed the top and began to fill the cup with thick, red liquid.

Elena scrunched her nose at the scent.

He sat the thermos back down, then turned to her, still holding onto the cup, and waited for their eyes to lock before he spoke. "I will continue to fight for you," he said, his eyes full of adoration.

Elena's breath caught and she nodded once.

As soon as he saw she understood, he handed the cup to her.

She looked down at the drink in her hand, a frown appearing on her face. "I'm scared," she whispered, her eyes not moving from the cup.

Stefan reached out a hand and gently rubbed her leg. "I know. It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

Elena nodded again, then brought the cup to her lips. She looked back up to Stefan's face and exhaled deeply as she saw the reassurance she was searching for, then squeezed her eyes tightly and began to gulp down the warm fluid.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, guys. It took me a few days longer than it normally would to turn out this chapter because I honestly had no idea what I was going to write next. I agonized over the decision of either keeping Elena alive (and human) or making her a vampire. I knew it was such a critical decision because you really can't go back if you choose one option. So, I figured that if I left the story alone for a while, it would come to me. It never did. But I really wanted to write this chapter so I finally decided to leave it to fate.

I flipped a coin.

And it landed on tails (i.e, Elena becomes a vampire). So, I didn't question the penny and started writing. I know some of you will love this change, some of you will hate it. There's no real way to please everyone with this change. But, I'm excited for what's to come.

As always, thanks for the reviews. I heart you guys, like, a lot.

See you next chapter.


	8. The Transformation

Elena's muscles tensed as they anticipated the gooey liquid entering her mouth and her hand began to tremble. As the blood began to coat her tongue, she felt her body instantly relax and the knot in her stomach grow tenfold. Abruptly, she found that every other desire she previously owned had been washed away and the warm fluid pouring into her mouth was all she needed. Her mind was consumed with the taste of it and how it appeared to satisfy her growing hunger.

She began to desperately suck down the drink, her knuckles white from her grip on the cup. As the last drop hit her tongue, she let the cup fall to the floor and sat with her eyes closed. Heat rushed through her body and she quivered with a feeling of power. Light pain coursed through her gums as she felt her canine teeth begin to extend. She lifted a hand to her face and ran her fingertips across the veins around her eyes.

She opened her eyes and she heard Stefan's breath catch.

"Your eyes are black," he whispered.

Suddenly, she was aware that she could see with perfect clarity. If she hadn't known it was Stefan in front of her, she may have thought he was another person. She could now see small imperfections in his facial features, but he was still picturesque – handsome in every way.

She snapped her head to the side as she heard a creak from far away – a floorboard, perhaps, from upstairs.

She wanted to explore her new abilities, but the prominence of her hunger reared its head. She moved her eyes to the thermos by Stefan. As she reached a hand out for it, her eyes widened with how quickly she moved. She focused on moving slower as she pulled the thermos to her face, not wanting to accidentally spill the drink she now considered liquid gold.

She closed her eyes and began to drink deeply for the container. Small drops would miss her mouth in her haste to drink and land on her lips or hand holding the thermos. She moaned quietly as she felt her teeth grow a bit again. Zings of electricity shot through her limbs.

In no time at all, the thermos was empty. She sat it down and looked at Stefan, licking her red tinted lips. "I'm still hungry," she said flatly.

He nodded and began to stand. "We're prepared for that. Let me run upstairs and get you more from Damon."

As he brought up Damon, Elena wondered why he wasn't in the room with them. "Why didn't Damon come here with you?"

Stefan remained silent for a moment. "He doesn't approve of your dietary choice," he responded with disgust.

"Oh," was her only reply.

He gave one hard nod. "So, I'll be back, then."

Elena looked towards the door, recalling her desire to investigate her new abilities. "Can I go with you?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the door. She had decided that even if he declined, she would still attempt to leave.

Stefan stood quietly for a moment, weighing the potential outcomes that would accompany allowing her to go upstairs. "Why?"

She turned to look at him. "Everything looks so new, Stefan," she responded, standing to her feet. She lifted a hand to touch his face. "I can see _you_, Stefan. As if for the first time. I can hear the movement upstairs like I'm in the room." Her words came out more quickly as she felt exhilaration flowing through her and her hand dropped from his face. "My body is coursing with this feeling of…energy and I don't think I can stand sitting in this room any longer. I want to see what the world looks like with new eyes, Stefan. I feel stronger and did you see how fast my hand moved when I picked up the thermos? I want to be able to truly experience that and I can't do it in this room!" She turned her eyes back to the door. "I have to get out of this room," she said quietly, almost to herself.

Stefan nodded and lifted a hand to run across her cheek. "Okay. I understand," he turned her chin so that she was looking at him again, "but you can't go outside. Not yet. You're not controlled enough and we can't tempt you hurting anyone." Stefan narrowed his eyes slightly as she nodded. "_Please_, Elena. Stay inside this house."

"I promise," she nodded again. As soon as his hand lowered from her chin, she ran out the door and was on the main level nearly instantly. She stopped in the doorway of the living room, astounded by her speed. She turned her head and found herself staring into a mirror. She moved closer to it, searching for some definitive physical change that showed she was a vampire. Her brows furrowed as she found that she really hadn't changed at all, with the exception that her new vision showed tiny flaws in her skin- such as minuscule scars she had never before noticed.

She lifted a hand to run a finger across one of the scars, but stopped as she felt a strong tug in her stomach. She moved her eyes to her hand and saw one of the drops of blood that had fallen from the thermos. Slowly, she lifted her hand to her nose and inhaled deeply. Her eyes shot back to the mirror as she felt the change in her face.

Her breathing caught and mouth fell slack at what she saw. Her eyes were completely black and reddish-blue veins had appeared all across her face. She could see the tips of her new fangs hanging below her top lip inside her open mouth.

It all astonished and appalled her simultaneously.

As she leaned closer to the mirror, she suddenly felt her muscles tense. A feeling of defensiveness washed over her and she spun around, a snarl erupting from her lips.

Damon smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, propping himself up on a wall with one shoulder.

It took Elena a few moments to come out of her protective stance and realize it was Damon. Slowly, she straightened up and her face began returning to normal, her teeth entering back into her gums.

"Hello," Damon said, his eyes portraying his usual dose of arrogance.

Elena's breathing hitched very slightly as she stared at him. The Damon she pulled up from her human memory was a disgrace to the Damon she now saw through her new vision. His blue eyes were sharp and entrancing. Even the self-righteous sparkle they portrayed was sexy. His black, disheveled hair had pieces that hung into his face seductively. His lips were…she shook her head slightly, not wanting to think about his lips… and his face… and his body and…_Oh god_, she thought. She felt her fingertips twitch at the thought of touching him and experiencing things with him now that she had new senses and abilities.

Just then, Stefan stepped around the corner.

Elena's eyes darted to him and she felt that familiar pang of guilt shoot through her. _You can't hurt him anymore_, she thought to herself. She cringed slightly as feelings of confusion and shame began to enter her mind again. They began to grow and she felt the emotions extending from her mind to her shoulders, her arms, her fingertips, her stomach, her hips, her legs, her feet. Her body began to shake slightly from the overload of emotional stress and she felt like she should scream or run or bite something when suddenly…

She felt nothing.

Her face fell blank as she stared at the two men, her thoughts suddenly clear.

Both Damon and Stefan appeared concerned, not understanding her change in composure.

Stefan took a step forward. "Are you okay, Elena?"

She smiled, but the smile seemed cold and detached. "Yes. Thank you for asking."

Damon's face fell and he pushed off from the wall, walking towards her. "So…how do you feel?" His eyes narrowed.

She crossed her arms and took a step forward, her head tilting slightly. "I feel fine."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase… _What_ do you feel?"

Elena's smile widened. "Nothing."

Damon looked back at Stefan.

Stefan's eyes seemed slightly sorrowful as he came to stand by Damon in front of Elena. "Elena… You don't want this life to change you. You don't want to lose who you are."

Elena titled her head to the other side. "And who am I, Stefan?" she asked with an intrigued expression.

He smiled slightly. "You're Elena Gilbert. You're kind and caring and loving."

She let him finish speaking and then turned to look at Damon. "Is that what kind of person I am?"

Damon's brows furrowed for a short moment. "Does it matter what I think?" he retorted. "What kind of person do _you_ think you are."

A short chuckle escaped Elena's lips and she turned to walk to the mirror again. "What kind of person do _I_ think I am? Hm…" she said to herself. She placed a hand on the mirror as she pondered the question. Slowly, her hand lowered from the mirror and she stared at herself as she spoke. "I'm selfish and cruel." A smile began to spread across her face and her brows pulled together. "And although I've come to realize these things about myself, it doesn't bother me. I feel nothing." She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, but her eyes didn't leave her reflection.

"Elena," Damon started, "don't make the mistake I did when I was first turned. Don't lose your humanity."

She turned towards him, the distant smile still on her face. "Damon, you just don't understand," she said serenely, lightly pushing his hand from her shoulder. "My entire existence up to this point has been riddled with emotions. Feelings of loss and culpability and disgrace and bitterness." Her smile grew, "But now…I can make it all go away." Her eyes wandered over Damon's face, then to Stefan's as she continued. "I feel free of burden. _Why_ would anyone choose to ignore this ability?"

"Because no one likes a bitch, Elena," Damon said bluntly, looking down his nose at her.

Elena's eyes snapped back to his face. "_Really_?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "So why do you choose to live your life without emotion? Only caring about yourself."

A flash of hurt touched Damon's eyes before the usual cockiness fixed itself back into place.

Stefan stepped forward to angle his shoulder between the two. "Elena, stop this," he said sternly, continuing on as her eyes stayed fixated on Damon. "Yes, it's comfortable turning off the emotions and pretending they don't exist. Yes, it makes life a hell-of-a-lot easier. But this," he motioned with his hand towards her body, "this person is not you."

Elena looked towards him. "This has always been me, Stefan… It was me before you and I ever met. Did you know…" a wicked glint touched her eyes, " that I fucked your brother." She smirked and held up two fingers, "Twice."

Stefan took a step back, his jaw tensing. "I already know that, Elena," he said quietly.

Damon shook his head. "You need to stop this, Elena," he said strictly.

She looked back at Damon. "_Now_ you care?" she asked with an incredulous expression, taking a step towards him to stand only an inch away from his body. "Now you care about hurting Stefan? Why didn't you care before?" she grabbed his hands and forced them to her breasts, inwardly surprised at how strong a grip she was capable of. "Why didn't you care about him when you fucked me, Damon?"

Damon winced in pain as she twisted his wrists at an awkward angle to touch her, forcing him to bend down slightly. "I loved you, Elena," he said through clenched teeth.

She laughed without humor and threw his hands down. "Loved?" she asked. "No, Damon. You _love_ me. Not 'loved'. Not past tense. You love me."

Damon glared at her, gently rubbing at his wrists. "Stefan, I think it's time our lovely new vampire rests."

Rapidly, Stefan and Damon each grasped Elena firmly, their grips only tightening as she writhed and screamed at them to let her go. They raced down to the basement and threw her into the small room, quickly closing and locking the metal door.

Elena's eyes were alive with fury as she hit at the door. "Let me out of here!" she screamed at the two men standing against the wall across from the door.

Damon smirked. "I told you, Elena," he leaned closer to the bars, "No one likes a bitch." And with that, he and Stefan turned to walk back upstairs.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So... I don't have much to say after this chapter. I'm excited to get to the next one.

The reviews are getting few and far between. I hope it's not because you guys are getting bored with the story. If that's the case, it may be time to start wrapping this one up. I'll start working on making that decision after I get your feedback from this chapter.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night (or possibly tonight). If not, it may not be until Thursdayish (going out of town). But know that I will write faster with more reviews. ;P

As always, see you guys next chapter. :)

Update: Oh! Also forgot to mention, I hope you guys don't hate the transformation bit. I reread through the books and watched the episode where Stefan gets Damon to turn again trying to figure out how the transformation is for vampires in TVD. They really don't explain it in the show or the books (explain how it feels for person, I mean). And I knew in Twilight it's like a three day, extremely painful experience. I didn't want to base this off of another book, so I worked with what I had. Hope I did it some justice.


	9. The Turning Point

Elena paced back and forth in the room she now considered to be her cell. An hour had passed since she last tried to get out, but whoever built the small room obviously knew what type of person would be confined there.

She believed she had been in the room for a total of 5 hours. She judged this by the chimes of a clock ringing somewhere in the house. It had been approximately 3 and a half hours since she had heard any movement coming from upstairs. She assumed the men had left.

At first when she had been put into the room, she had been infuriated with the actions of Stefan and Damon and thoughts of vengeance consumed her. Attacking as soon as the opportunity presented itself became her only plan. But after some time in the room, she realized that anger, just like guilt, was an emotion and something that would only cloud her judgment and actions. As soon as that thought occurred to her, she flipped the switch so that once again, she felt nothing.

With a clear mind, her plot to escape became much more detailed and plausible. _I could trick Stefan, and possibly Damon if I try hard enough, into believing I feel remorse for my actions,_ she thought. _He would sigh in relief and, being the trusting man he is, open the door. I could either attack him in my efforts to leave, or use his unpreparedness to my advantage. He wouldn't have time to realize what was even going on if I just passed him and left abruptly. _She walked over to the bench and sat down. _That seems like a reasonable plan. Feign emotion, gain trust, escape._ A small smirk appeared on her lips.

Her eyes darted to the ceiling as she heard a door open and then footsteps.

_It's time,_ she smiled to herself. _'Oh, Stefan,'_ she thought, beginning to run lines in her mind of what to say to escape. '_I realize how horrid I was.' Horrid? Would I say horrid? Probably not. 'I realize how awful I was being and I'm so sorry.' I'll walk to the bars and portray sincerity with my eyes. 'I love you. Please help me become a better person. I need your help, Stefan.' He'll fall for it. Of course he would. _

She heard the shuffles of feet descending the staircase to the basement and furrowed her brows slightly as she realized it was more than one person. More than two people, actually. _ I suppose I will have a larger audience than one,_ she thought, reworking her role to convince multiple people of her genuine repentance.

She quickly forced tears to her eyes, hoping to tug at the heartstrings of the men who loved her. Her face fell into an indisputable look of regret, and she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, hoping that she was portraying convincible weakness. A few tears slipped down her cheek as she saw Damon round the corner, followed by Stefan.

The two men looked through the bars at her, Stefan's face immediately depicting sympathy for the girl huddled on the bench.

_He's too easy,_ Elena thought smugly.

Damon, however, seemed nearly immune to the picture of sadness before him. Of course, Elena knew he wasn't near as trusting as Stefan and it would take more to convince him.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked quietly.

"She's fine," Damon said flatly as he stared at her.

Elena furrowed her brows. _Show time,_ she thought dryly. "I'm sorry," she whispered timidly, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Damon tilted his head slightly, folding his arms across his chest. "For what?"

"For everything I did. Everything I said," she responded, running a hand across her cheek to wipe a few tears away. "I was just consumed by the possibility of controlling something that I had never before been able to control." She hugged her knees more tightly, her eyes boring into Damon. She knew Stefan had been won over; it was up to Damon now. "I realize how awful I was being and I need help," she sobbed. "Please, help me. Help me become a better person"

Damon stared at her for several moments before a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Okay, then," he turned towards Stefan. "We were only here to help Elena remember who she is." He waved a hand towards her, "Seems like she accomplished that all on her own. Our job is done." He turned back towards Elena, his eyes gleaming with self-confidence, "We'll be back later on to drop off your blood supply and then we'll see you in a month."

Elena's face fell, her façade quickly crumbling. "What?"

"You need time to learn restraint and control before you can enter the outside world," he said slowly, as if it was so obvious. "It would be extremely irresponsible for us to just let you run wild."

Elena tried to keep her emotional switch turned off, but heat began to race through her body and she felt anger nipping at her thoughts. "That won't be necessary," she started through gritted teeth. "I'm controlled. I won't hurt anyone."

Damon shook his head in disagreement. "We'll see you in a month."

As he began to turn around, Elena lunged at the door. "Let me out!" she screamed.

Stefan's face had fallen in confusion and Damon turned back to Elena with the smirk still in place. "And you were saying?"

Elena glowered at him. "Let. Me. Out," she spat.

Stefan walked towards the door, his face now hard. "Elena, we know you're not this cold person. You've forgotten that, and we're here to remind you." For a brief moment, he walked out of view around the corner.

Elena stopped breathing as she heard a heart beating and Stefan pulling someone along. Her mouth went slack as Stefan came around the corner with her Aunt Jenna. She looked at Stefan, then to Damon. "What is she doing here?"

"Elena?" Jenna asked, her brows pulling together. "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you. I've been so worried."

Elena felt her emotional switch being toggled again as sadness crept into her mind. She struggled to keep it out. "What is she doing here?" she repeated.

Damon turned towards Stefan and nodded once.

Stefan nodded back, then turned to look at Elena. His face remained cold, bitterness obvious in his eyes from nearly being tricked by Elena. He turned and walked back upstairs, shutting the door behind him.

Jenna remained by Damon's side.

Damon turned back to Elena. "We want you to remember who you are, Elena," he spoke unhurriedly and clearly, guaranteeing she took in every word. "You are not Katherine. You are Elena. The things Stefan said about you are true. You are kind. You are caring. You are loving," he narrowed his eyes slightly, "We would rather you die than become the person you're _trying_ to be." He looked at Jenna. "What do you feel when you see your aunt, Elena?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Nothing," she said coldly.

Jenna's confusion seemed to be replaced with hurt.

Damon glanced back at her momentarily. "I don't believe you. Because that's not who you are." Gently, he ran a hand across Jenna's cheek and her eyes fluttered close. "Elena, you've been gone from your home for a while. That daily dose of vervain you put in Jenna's coffee each morning, well, she hasn't had it." A smirk played at his lips, "And the vervain she had ingested is long gone at this point. It was actually entirely too easy to compel her into coming here."

Elena clenched her teeth together as a shot of anger resonated through her body. Once again, she fought to keep the emotion at bay.

Damon could sense her faltering state. He softly placed his hand on Jenna's chin and tilted it up so that her neck was exposed. "You, Elena, do care about people, and it's wrong for you to pretend you don't." He looked back towards her. "In this life, I don't want you to forget who you are. Who you love. Who you live for. Your family, they need you, Elena."

Elena shook her head slowly. "Damon, I was never _that Elena_ that you speak of."

"Yes, you _are_," he said assertively. Abruptly, his fangs shot out, veins appeared across his face, and his eyes turned black. With one swift motion, his teeth dove into Jenna's neck.

Elena shrieked and reached her arms through the bars to try to grab at Damon. She could no longer fend off the waves of emotions that rippled through her as Damon drank from her aunt. Real tears escaped her eyes and her body shuddered. "Damon, stop!" she cried out, her hands grasping at the bars tightly. "Please!" she begged.

Damon pulled away from Jenna and licked at his lips.

Elena saw the blood smeared on Jenna's neck and she fell to the floor, curling into herself and sobbing deeply. "You're right," she choked out through the tears being shed. "I can't be like Katherine. I can't stop caring, so _please, please, _don't hurt Aunt Jenna anymore," she begged, her body quaking from her heaves.

The door creaked open and Damon wrapped his arms around Elena. She lifted up and clung tightly to him. "I'm sorry," she wept into his shirt. "I just don't want to hurt you and Stefan anymore and I don't want of feel bad all the time."

Damon gently stroked her hair, holding him to her. "I know," he whispered, softly shushing her. "It'll be okay. We just need to start over." He placed a kiss against the top of her head.

Elena nodded against his chest. "Aunt Jenna will be okay, right?" she asked, the thought of Jenna being hurt bringing more tears.

Damon smirked. "Elena, I only bit her. I didn't drink from her."

Elena lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "What? But the blood…it's everywhere."

"I only smeared what came out of the wound with my mouth, but I didn't drink from her. She'll be fine. She won't remember any of this tomorrow."

Elena felt her body sag as relief washed over her. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning back into his shirt.

"Thank Stefan," Damon responded. "He came up with this plan. He knew what you needed to bring you back."

Elena closed her eyes tightly, inwardly grateful that she had two people who cared about her so much.

As her tears began to dry out, the smell of blood began to cloud her mind. She kept her eyes closed as she felt her face changing. "Damon, you need to take Aunt Jenna home now," she said softly.

Damon instantly understood, squeezing her shoulders once then standing back up. He walked over to Jenna, who was still standing with her head tilted back, and gently lowered her face to look into her eyes. "You have been asleep all night," he began hypnotically. "You slept well."

Jenna nodded in understanding, her face blank.

"Elena will not be home for a while," he continued. "Elena has gone on a trip. She said she would call you once a week. Do you understand?"

Jenna nodded again.

"Now sleep," he finished softly.

With that, Jenna's eyes closed and she slouched down, Damon catching her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs.

"What about the door?" Elena asked, noticing how he hadn't bothered locking or shutting it.

He continued walking up. "You don't need it anymore," he replied simply.

She remained where she was sitting and smiled to herself, running a hand across her cheek to wipe away the lingering tears. _This is me, _she thought to herself. _I am Elena Gilbert. I am kind. I am caring. I am loving. I am not Katherine, but I am not perfect. Mom and Dad would want me to have a better life, no matter the situation. I need to be here to take care of Jenna and Jeremy. I need to be there for those I love. It's time to fix this._

She stood to her feet and left the room, going upstairs to find Stefan.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, I really wasn't into Elena being super evil, because that really just wasn't who she is. However, I felt she needed to delve into that sort of psyche for a while to find herself.

Thus far this story has been bit of an emotional roller coaster for me, and I'm excited to focus on a few other things for a bit. Now, I'm not saying the angst and what-not won't be there, it just probably won't be as extreme.

And for those who are asking, "Where's the smut?"...It's coming. Be patient. ;)

So, hopefully my next update will be tonight (no promises, though). I've really been in the mood to write lately, so that always helps.

And thanks for all the reassuring reviews yesterday for Chapter 8. I definitely heart you guys. :)

See you in Chapter 10 (which I can't believe is actually happening. This was meant to be a one-shot. Now we're going onto the Chapter 10. Crazy stuff.)


	10. The Good Bye

Elena entered the living room and stopped to look around for Stefan. She heard the floorboards creak above her and realized he was in his room. In nearly an instant, she stood in front of his door, having used her new speed to ascend the staircase. She raised her hand and quietly knocked.

The movement inside the room paused for several moments before footsteps came towards the door.

Elena hung her head as the door opened.

Stefan stared at her momentarily before speaking. "I'm sorry we brought your Aunt Jenna into this, Elena," he said softly.

Elena lifted her head, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Her mouth turned into a small smile and she stepped forward without a work, sliding her arms around Stefan's waste.

Stefan hesitated before lifting his arms and wrapping them around Elena's back and pulling her into a strong hug. He closed his eyes and a sigh of tranquility escaped him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt. She felt his body tense and she leaned back to look up at him, her face falling into confusion.

Stefan's face was cautious. "You said that earlier and…" his eyes fell to the floor, "I instantly believed every word, Elena."

Elena's breath caught slightly as she choked back a sob. She lifted a hand to lightly stroke Stefan's cheek. "I know," she replied regretfully, "and I'm so sorry, Stefan." Her eyes shone with sincerity. "I really am." She lowered her hand. "I came up here to say thank you, Stefan. You were right. I had forgotten who I was. It was just so much easier to turn it off," she said and sighed deeply.

Stefan lightly ran a hand through her hair. "We need to talk, Elena."

Her eyes fell to the floor and she nodded.

"Let me go get you some food, okay?" His hand slid down her shoulder to grab her hand. He pulled her into the room and sat her on the bed. "I'll be right back." He let her hand fall into her lap and he flew from the room, the door slowly squeaking close behind him.

Elena began to twist her fingers together and her brows pulled together as she tried to pinpoint the new emotion coming over her. Her mouth fell slightly slack as she discovered the word she was searching for – _I'm nervous._

Stefan pushed the door back open with his foot and entered the room. In his hands, he held two tall glasses filled with blood. He walked over to the bedside table and sat down one of the cups, then went to sit beside her on the bed and handed her the other.

Elena held it between both of her hands in her lap and stared down at it, waiting for Stefan to break the silence.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Elena…" he paused and watched her hands as well, searching for the words to say. "I… I've thought a lot about the…relationship you've formed with Damon, and…I understand that you can't help how you feel about certain people…but I can't allow myself to remain in this situation. I can't have a repeat of Katherine. It honestly hurts too much."

Tears began to form again against Elena's eyelashes and she nodded her head. She lifted the glass to her lips and drank a gulp, then raised her head to look at Stefan.

Stefan's distress was apparent in his eyes, but there was also an undeniable look of strength that traced his facial features. "I love you, Elena, and as much as I wish I could deny it, part of me knows that I will _always_ be waiting here for you, but you need to discover yourself and what you want, and I'm willing to step aside and let that happen. But I can't consciously stay and agree to be dragged along anymore while you figure it out. I'm tired of just being a…safety net for you."

Elena wiped away a tear from her cheek and nodded again. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I _do_ love you." She reached out and lightly took his hand into hers. "But you're right," she said sadly. "I don't know what I want and I can't hold on to you while searching for it." She looked back down and a few more tears fell from her eyes as an enormous sensation of loss washed over her.

Stefan squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly. "You don't have to cry," he said softly. "I'm not sad. I've come to a place of peace and understanding of why this has to happen."

"How can you be so _selfless_?" she asked through her tears.

A small chuckle left Stefan's lips and he smiled slightly as he responded, "Because, Elena, that's what love is."

Elena's eyes shot back up to his face and at that moment she felt complete and absolute adoration for the man before her. He was everything she could never be and he deserved so much more than her. She desperately wanted to be everything he needed, but the part of her that loved Damon would never allow her to be that person. It was time for her to stop holding on to Stefan and relinquish her selfishness. She realized she had always expected Stefan to be there for her. For her to turn to and to find love from. She never expected him to find it in himself to be the one to walk away.

Now that time had come, and she was unprepared for it, yet she knew it had to happen.

As she stared up into Stefan's eyes, he slowly lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek.

Her eyes closed and she tilted her head to nuzzle into his palm. She felt his body inching towards her and inhaled deeply as their lips connected.

Compared to other kisses Elena had shared with Stefan, this kiss could be described as fairly sweet. But although the roughness and lust and urgency of past kisses were absent, this kiss was full of emotion – the greatest being that of a good bye.

Stefan leaned back slightly, then gently pressed their lips together again. He repeated this motion several times before leaning back for good. His hand remained on her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking her skin.

Elena kept her eyes closed and her head tilted into his hand. "I love you," she whispered quietly.

Stefan leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you, too," he responded, his breath flowing over her face. He ran his other hand through her hair. "Good bye, Elena," he said quietly.

Elena felt the air whip around her body as the presence of his body disappeared. She could hear him leaving, yet she remained where she was – her eyes closed, her head tilted, her hands wrapped around the cup.

* * *

Elena remained sitting on Stefan's bed long after he had gone. She ignored the clock chiming below, not wanting to become aware of exactly how long she had been sitting.

While sitting there through the day, she had finished the glass of blood he had given her. The other sat untouched on the bedside.

Her eyes finally opened as she heard footsteps outside the door, then the door being opened.

Damon stepped inside.

It was a new feeling for Elena to be able to look at Damon without the gnawing attachment of Stefan lingering in her mind. She smiled slightly at him. "How's Jenna?" she asked.

He nodded as he spoke, "She's fine. I stayed around the house to guarantee she slept well last night, then stopped by for a visit this morning to talk to her while she was awake."

"What was your excuse for stopping by?" Elena asked curiously, knowing Jenna wasn't a huge fan of Damon.

He walked over to a chair and sat down. "I just asked her if you were home."

"And she said?"

Damon rolled his eyes with fake exasperation. "That you were on a trip, of course."

Elena nodded and looked down at the empty glass. "I should call her today," she said quietly, "You know, for the whole 'Elena said she'll call you once a week thing,'" she finished, glancing up at him once. She ran her fingers along the smooth service of the glass. "And her neck? It was okay as well?"

"Not even a scratch," he replied from across the room.

They sat in silence for several moments, Elena rubbing the glass and Damon staring at her.

Elena didn't move her eyes from the empty cup as she spoke. "So Stefan is gone?"

Damon was quiet for a moment before responding. "Yes."

"Where to?"

Damon sighed. "I don't know. He came by your house this morning before I went to visit your aunt to tell me he'd be gone for a while."

Elena ran a hand across her face. "What else did he say?" she asked softly.

Abruptly, Damon was kneeling in front of Elena, tilting his head to try to get their eyes to meet. He took the empty glass from her hands and sat it on the floor, then took her hands in his own. "He's not angry at you, Elena," Damon said quietly. He sighed when she still didn't meet his gaze. He gently placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes finally met. "He told me to make sure I took care of you," he chuckled lightly. "He honestly sounded like an overbearing parent. Said to keep you on your 'diet,' and to make sure you stayed here until you could fully control your hunger."

Elena's brows furrowed as she thought about the blood still sitting untouched on the table and how she had done nothing when near Jenna. "But I am controlled," she blurted.

Damon shook his head slowly, understanding what she was thinking. "No, you're controlled now because that blood over there isn't going anywhere. You know you can walk away and it would still be there. Same thing with Jenna earlier – she was just standing there. When you get around people, and they're all moving around, instinct kicks in and you would automatically think they're all trying to escape you. You would attack and feed before they had the possibility of leaving."

Elena's face softened as she understood the reason – it made sense. She turned her attention back to Stefan, worried that with him being gone, he'd come to realize how much he hated her, or he'd revert back to the first time he'd lost it.

Damon rubbed his thumb against the top of her hand. "Stefan is fine," he said, catching her gaze again. "For once he's taking time for himself. He said he needed to work some things out and that none of it could be done here in Mystic Falls. That's the only reason he left, Elena."

Elena's body began to relax as she saw the sincerity in Damon's eyes. A feeling of serenity slowly came over her as she realized things were becoming okay, for the most part. She still had the issue of her being a vampire to work out and figuring out how to talk to Jenna, Jeremy, and Bonnie about it. But other than that, she felt light and nearly carefree. It was such an odd sentiment for her. She had always been overloaded with tribulations – it had actually become the norm for her – but to have things _right_ for once was…interesting and…refreshing, to say the least.

She looked down at their hands and felt a shot of…_something_ reverberate through her chest. She couldn't quite describe the feeling. In the past, whenever she would be touching Damon, her heartbeat would stutter. But now, with a heart that didn't beat, she just felt the same sensation of…lust? nervousness? shyness?... without the accompanying skipping heartbeat that would give away her feelings.

She slowly pulled her hands away from his and stood, swiveling to the side to pass him.

Damon stayed kneeling on the floor and watched her walk over to the glass of blood.

Elena picked it up, her back to Damon, and took a sip. Her eyes closed as the now cold liquid poured over her tongue and down her throat. She had been so absorbed with the current events to pay attention to the hunger growing in the pit of her stomach. After the first sip, she lifted the glass again and drank it in its entirety. She could feel her muscles tingling with the new fluid flowing around them. After the cup was empty, she lowered it and looked down at her body. She was still in pajamas from days earlier, and they were now dirty and ragged.

She turned back to Damon. "Did you happen to pick up any new clothes for me at Aunt Jenna's?"

"They're downstairs," he said, standing to his feet.

Elena smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." She looked back down at the cup, then at the one by Damon's feet. "Well, I guess I'm going to take these down to the kitchen and wash them." Her eyes moved from the glass up Damon's body and again the feeling she couldn't describe rippled through her. She lowered her eyes back to the glass and began to walk slowly towards it. Once she reached it, she knelt down to pick it up and she could feel his eyes burning through her. She was sure that if she had the ability to blush, she would have. She straightened up and quickly glanced up at him. Her knees went momentarily weak as she met his entrancing blue eyes.

The decision to leave the room came quickly and before she was entirely aware of it, she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her mouth fell slightly agape as she stood in awe, again, of her speed. She hadn't realized the choice and the action were so closely connected in her new body. She was sure this was something she wouldn't get used to.

She began walking over to the kitchen sink when the feeling of protectiveness coursed through her suddenly. She spun around and growled.

Of course, it was only Damon in the doorway, and she instantly stood from her slight crouch. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking down at the cups, embarrassed by her reaction.

He smirked. "It's okay," he started walking towards her. "It'll take a while for you to get full control over your new senses."

She nodded and turned back to the sink as if she were going to wash the cups. Instead, the glasses remained in her hands and her full attention was focused on the man moving towards her. She felt her body tense and her hands begin to tremble as he stood against her body. His hand lifted her hair and laid it over her shoulder. His cool breath ran along the back of her neck.

She tried diverting her attention to the glasses. "I…These need to be washed," she said quietly.

As he ran a hand gently along the side of her arm, a sharp shattering sound interrupted the silence.

Elena's mouth fell open as she stared at the broken glass littering the sink. She hadn't even realized her grasp was tightening on the cups, much less considered the possibility that she had the strength to break them.

Damon chuckled near her ear. "Doesn't look like there's anything to wash anymore," he said seductively, lightly pressing his lips below her ear.

A shutter went through Elena's body as her eyes fluttered close.

Quickly, Damon spun her around and lifted her up onto the counter. He stood between her knees.

Elena's hands gripped the edge of the counter as she stared down at Damon, her breath becoming jagged.

Damon's smug smirk was in place and his eyes were alight with excitement. "So, Elena Gilbert," he began, his hands still lingering at her hips, "Now that you're a vampire…and _single_…what are you going to do next?"

Elena grinned as she responded, "I'm going to Disney World."

Damon rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the back of her head. "I think I have a better idea." He pulled her face down to his and crushed their lips together.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Don't freak out, guys. The next chapter is literally almost done. I know how apprehensive you all get when smut is around the corner. ;P

See you next chapter.


	11. The End

As their lips molded together, Elena felt Damon's tongue trace the outside of her mouth. She slightly parted her lips to allow him entrance. She inhaled deeply as their tongues touched.

His taste was sweet and incredible and something she hadn't been able to experience fully as a human. She could feel a tingling sensation running up and down her spine and her skin became ultra sensitive as she felt every small move his hand made on the outside of her cotton pants.

As a moan left his lips, she felt her body flinch slightly, becoming aroused. She lifted her hands to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Their tongues danced together for several minutes before Damon finally leaned back. "How does it feel to not have to have breathing breaks?" he asked playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned forward to gently touch her lips to his once. She dropped her hands from his hair into her lap and leaned back against the cabinets behind her. Her legs swung lightly below her. She smiled contently as she stared into his eyes. "So…"

Damon waited for her to continue. "…So?" he countered, when she didn't.

Elena shrugged slightly, "What now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving that up to me?" he smirked.

She quickly ran her eyes over his body and shrugged again. She felt his fingers tighten slightly on her hips. Suddenly, he forcefully pulled her forward so that his body was tightly pressed against hers as he continued to stand between her legs.

Her eyes shot back up to his face, surprised by his aggressiveness.

Damon shrugged. "You're not so breakable anymore," he said simply.

Elena tilted her head slightly as she took in his words. _Not so breakable._ She hadn't thought about it before, but now that she was a vampire, she was an equal to Damon. As hard as he could push her, she could push back. As hard as he could…_do her…_ she could do back. The thought brought forth a rush of excitement.

Gingerly, she reached a hand up to the back of his head again. She intertwined her fingers with his black locks and did her best to portray innocence with her eyes. She reached her other hand to her hip to gently grasp his wrist.

Quickly, she tightened her grip and twisted his wrist so that he was bent back at an awkward angle.

"Ow, Elena!" he gasped.

Just as quickly as she had done it, she released him and giggled lightly.

He straightened, rubbing at his wrist. "What was that for?"

Elena shrugged slightly. "I just wanted to see if I could."

Damon dropped his hands to his side. "This isn't the first time you've done that, though. Remember the other day?"

Her face fell and her brows furrowed. She honestly hadn't remembered the other day when she had forced his hands on her, but now that he brought it up, she did. "I'm so sorry, Damon," she said slowly, "I had forgotten." She lowered her head in regret. "I really am sorry," she said quietly. As she started to glance up at him, she saw a playful glimmer touch his eyes for just a moment before she was suddenly snatched off the counter top and lying on her back on the kitchen floor.

Her breath rushed out of her from the shock.

Damon held both of her hands above her head and straddled her waist. A smirk played at his lips. "So, _dear_, would you like to play a game of who's the strongest?"

Elena couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her lips. "No, I would not."

Damon nodded once and began to get up.

Just as he reached his feet, Elena sprang up and pounced on his back, running him into a wall nearby and cracking it slightly. Her arms wrapped tightly around his throat, tilting his head back. She lowered her lips to his ear as she spoke softly, "Because I know who would win."

Damon turned quickly and grabbed her arms from the front of his neck and tugged, causing her to flip over his head. Right before she hit the floor, Elena twisted and yanked away, landing on her feet in front of him.

They stared at each other for a split second before Damon lunged at her and she ducked out of the way. She spun around and once again jumped on his back, this time causing him to land on his knees.

She laughed again and backed away from him. "Told you so," she teased. She leaned forward and gently kissed the top of his head, then turned and started walking away. "I'm going to go find the clothes you brought me," she said over her shoulder.

Abruptly, she felt herself being spun around and rammed into the refrigerator beside her. She felt and heard the metal dent beneath her body.

Damon crushed their lips together and roughly thrust his hips into hers. One of his hands held on tightly to her jaw and the other was tangled in her long brown hair. A rough groan resonated at the base of his throat and vibrated between their lips.

Elena opened her mouth to allow their tongues to move together and let her hands firmly grip his hips. Her mind was whirling with lust. Everything seemed so new now that she was a vampire. It seemed as if every emotion she ever felt had been amplified by 50 thousand. His hands on her face and in her hair brought more pleasure alone than she ever would have thought she could bear. And as he moaned, her skin tingled with excitement and she felt herself growing wet.

He broke their kiss and moved his lips down her jaw line.

Elena titled her head back to allow better access as she felt him nipping and sucking on the skin of her neck. She moaned loudly as his hand that was in her hair dropped down and roughly molded to her breast on the outside of her tank top. She breathed heavily as she felt her nipples hardening under his touch. As his thumb and index found the toughened peak and pinched, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down onto the kitchen floor.

Damon stared in amazement as she straddled his waist, just as he had done earlier to her.

Elena kept her hands on his shoulders so that she was bending over him, her brown eyes locked with his mesmerizing blue ones. A small smile lingered on her lips.

Slowly, she raised up and placed her hands at the bottom of her shirt. In one swift movement, she sat topless. Her smile grew as she felt Damon's chest shudder as he let out a breath. She moved back just an inch and grabbed the front of Damon's shirt. She pulled it, and in return, brought him to a sitting position. With the same sort of movement, she lifted Damon's shirt over his head and threw it to the side.

They sat in the kitchen floor like that for several minutes- Damon sitting with his legs sprawled before him, her sitting on his legs, straddling his waist, with her legs wrapped around his back.

Damon leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips, then began to let his hands travel up her stomach to her breasts. He took her deep inhale as an agreement and let his hands wrap around the soft flesh.

As his hands kneaded her breasts, Elena leaned forward and placed her mouth on his neck and gently kissed it. She let out a soft moan as his hands massaged her harder and she pressed her middle down on him. She gasped as she felt his erection beneath his pants and instantly yearned for it.

She kissed her way up his neck to just below his ear. "Damon…"

Damon had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. "Hm?"

She kissed his ear before continuing. "I want you," she whispered.

He lifted his head and stared at her, his eyes full of desire. His smug smirk appeared. "I think I can oblige," he whispered back. His hands slid down from her breasts and to her hips. Quickly, he lifted them to their feet. His hands went to his jeans and he unbuttoned them and slid them and his boxers off.

Elena smiled and stepped back, then did the same with her cotton pajamas and panties.

As she lifted her eyes back to his, she felt her breath catch. She couldn't get used to how astonishing Damon was physically. His cool blue eyes were compelling and his body was rippled with muscle. She sighed as pieces of his dark hair fell into his face.

She looked down at her own naked body quickly. Compared to him, she was so very…_average_. This thought made her sad. Just as she was about to suggest they stop, she felt his hands back on her body and her being lifted onto the counter top.

Damon's head nuzzled into her neck. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he growled, running his tongue along her skin.

A small smile lit up Elena's face. "Are you a mind reader?" she joked.

Damon leaned back from her, his brows pulled together in confusion. "What?"

Elena shrugged. "It's nothing, really," she said, abashed that she even brought it up. "I was just thinking about how, compared to you, I'm so ordinary."

Damon took her face in between his hands and a shiver ran though Elena's body. His smoldering gaze made her breathing stop momentarily. "Damon Salvatore," he began, "does not go for _ordinary." _He dove his tongue into her mouth and molded their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulled back slightly, "_You_, Elena, are _extraordinary," _he moaned against her lips.

Elena's hands flew up into his hair and she pulled their faces together tightly.

Damon dropped his hands from her face and moved them to her hips. He pulled her forward to the edge of the counter.

She gasped as his erect member swept along the outside of her aroused center and gripped tighter at his hair. She pressed her heels against the cabinets below her and pushed forward so that she slid off the counter and stood before him. Just like before, she shoved him down onto the kitchen floor and straddled his waist, hovering above his erection.

Damon eyed her passionately and lifted his hands to her breasts. Just as his hands touched her skin, Elena impaled herself on him.

A moan escaped both of their lips as she surrounded him tightly. Elena's body instinctively shuddered from the new sensation and she felt heat course through her body. Slowly, she began to lift herself with her knees, then slowly lower herself again.

Damon sat up so that their bodies were pressed together and Elena groaned again as this new position brought friction between him and her clitoris. He lowered his head to her breasts and gently took a nipple in between his lips.

Elena's speed began to increase as he sucked the peak, his other hand flicking and pinching her other nipple. Her hands wrapped into his hair.

Damon threw his head back and he groaned loudly. "God, Elena…" he moaned, his hands dropping to her rising and falling hips.

She felt the slickness between them as she grew more and more wet. With each movement, shots of pure pleasure went through her body, starting at the base of her stomach and moving through each of her limbs. She tightened and relaxed her vaginal muscles as she lifted up and down and this brought another moan from Damon.

Her eyes fluttered close as she felt the tension growing in her body from an imminent orgasm. Her speed became inhuman as she rode him and his hands held tightly to her body.

She groaned loudly as she felt herself reaching the moment of explosion, her breath coming out in jagged pants.

One of Damon's hands shot up and grabbed at her breast, roughly squeezing it, and his eyes closed as well as he felt his own orgasm getting closer.

Elena shoved her body down on his, her clitoris throbbing each time it pressed against his skin.

It took her two more thrusts for her to finally reach the peak of her orgasm. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as her center exploded and her body trembled. She felt Damon begin to pump under her skin and his own moan brought on another wave of pleasure in her body. She continued her movements as her clitoris twitched uncontrollably beneath her.

As the sensation began to fizzle out, she slouched exhaustedly against Damon's chest. She could see stars beneath her eyelids and her mouth hung open.

Damon's arms wrapped around her back and he held her tightly while he, too, leaned into her.

Neither of their breaths came out evenly for several minutes, and so they sat contently holding on to each other.

Finally, Elena leaned back and ran a hand across his cheek.

Damon lifted an eyebrow curiously. "You only came once," he said softly.

Elena grinned. "Once was all it took," she responded smugly.

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her hair and rested his cheek on her head. "Oh, how I _love_ this new Elena."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So...if you couldn't tell by the title of this chapter, this is The End.

These past few weeks have been freaking fantastic, you guys. I never expected anyone to like my writing as much as you all have, and you've given me to confidence to continue.

I hope you liked the way this ended. I think I tied everything up pretty well and left you all with your favorite - smut. ;P

I hope those who enjoyed this will follow my writings further because I definitely plan on writing more. For sure more Delena stories. And I may start up a sequel to this story. And you can be assured my stories will have smut (for those who only read this story for that, lol.)

If any of you have requests for a story, send me an e-mail either here on fanfiction or at .

I heart you guys, so much! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
